El actual contrato
by Tsukipyonpon
Summary: Es el año 2015 y los Phantomhive están Japón desde hace casi un siglo. Aira es la futura cabecilla de la familia, la cual ha cumplido recientemente los 15 años, sin embargo, es tímida y retraída, sin poder tener contacto social. Sebastian la mantiene vigilada desde las sombras, esperando a que un nuevo contrato se lleve a cabo, el cual no está lejos de ocurrir ¿Qué pasará?.
1. Prólogo

Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece, es propiedad de YANA TOBOSO.

Luego de lo ocurrido en la época victoriana, exactamente con el contratista de aquel tiempo, Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian Michaelis (decidido a conservar por el momento aquel nombre), había decidido vigilar a los humanos, inmerso en la curiosidad de su actuar. El niño, que completó su venganza no siéndolo tanto, dio su alma como estipulaba el contrato entre el demonio y él, no sin antes haber dejado descendencia, la que habría tenido con Elizabeth Midford, su prometida y también prima.

Aquel hijo, futuro jefe de la familia Phantomhive, también hubo de tener descendencia, pasando aquella compañía de generación en generación, así como también las leyendas que surcaban alrededor del recuerdo de Ciel, el cual no había revelado el 'secreto' compartido con Sebastian. Dicho demonio se había quedado entre las sombras, aguardando el momento en que algún otro humano hiciera un contrato con él a cambio de su alma, aprovechando de vigilar las generaciones que pasaban por aquella familia y, sin quererlo, comparándolo con aquel que pudo serle de compañía en su búsqueda de castigar a aquellos que se habían burlado de tan gran apellido. Estar tanto tiempo en el 'mundo' iba afectando levemente el comportamiento demoniaco de Sebastian, sobre todo si ese tiempo se trataba de años y años, incluso pudiendo ser público de lo que serían los cambios de siglos y épocas, sin embargo, aquella afección era mínima, ya que su raza no era fácilmente corruptible por tan endebles estímulos.

Es así como se llega al año 2015, época moderna. La familia Phantomhive había sido trasladada a lo que es Japón, ante las constantes amenazas y ataques que recibían al ser los 'perros' de la reina. Al pasar los años, desde la época victoriana a la actual, la realeza fue menguando, llegando a un punto en que ese puesto era netamente un título sin poder, ya que las decisiones estaban pasando por otras manos, razón por la cual aquel oficio había sido quitado del apellido anteriormente mencionado, quedando 'libres' de tal destino. Para poder evitar altercados (aun cuando el trabajo de perros ya no era válido), uno de los jefes de la familia había decidido migrar hacía el país asiático, instalándose ahí y provocando que la descendencia se mantuviera en dicho lugar, desde donde se realizaban ahora las labores de la compañía Funtom, la que había adquirido una fama enorme ante la antigüedad y, a pesar de todo, novedad en juguetes que sacaban constantemente.

Aira Phantomhive era la siguiente en sucesión de apellido, hija del actual jefe de familia. La chica había cumplido recientemente la edad de quince años, no teniendo hermanos a causa de un problema médico de su madre. Sin dudas era un poco problemático que la única descendiente fuese del sexo femenino, sin embargo así como pasaron los años, las condiciones del apellido también lo hicieron, dejando a un lado el machismo para dejar que las mujeres también tuvieran parte en las decisiones que correspondían al destino de la compañía Funtom, así como de la familia como tal. Es por esta razón que Aira había sido enseñada desde pequeña en diversos artes, teniendo incluso que adelantar cursos al estar en constante aprendizaje, lo que le impidió ir a una escuela 'normal', ya que no podría estar en el curso que debiera de corresponderle en conocimiento. Los instructores que contrataban para ella eran muy estrictos, mas la niña lo soportaba al ser la única realidad que conociese. Sin embargo, a causa de la poca sociabilización obtenida con gente de su edad, es que la personalidad de la chica era bastante tímida y retraída. Sus gustos eran levemente más infantiles, demostrándose en sus ropajes de colores pasteles e incluso en estatura baja; al fin y al cabo no había nadie que le condicionara a seguir la moda de la actualidad, en la que se caracterizaban a las chicas con un semblante mayor a la edad que poseían.

La familia de Aira era unida, a pesar de que el padre tuviera que estar viajando constantemente a causa del trabajo que conllevaba llevar a su espalda todo lo que tuviera que ver con Funtom. La madre de la chica se quedaba con ella, ayudada de las criadas que se encargaban de las labores diarias, esto claramente ya que una sola persona no podía realizar todo en una mansión. Y es que sí, a pesar de que ya no estaban en Inglaterra, seguían utilizando una mansión como vivienda, siendo aquella que hubiese edificado el Phantomhive decidido a sembrar su descendencia en aquel lugar, Japón., eso ya hace bastante tiempo. Los trabajadores de aquella familia eran varios, desde criadas, pasando por jardineros, cocineros, choferes hasta incluso mayordomos, en este caso era uno el que mandaba sobre todos los demás, aquel fiel a su labor durante tantos años. El señor Tanabe había estado con Aira desde que había nacido, e incluso desde mucho antes con sus padres, logrando la confianza suficiente como para considerarlo un miembro más de la familia. Éste, por su parte, también sentía una conexión especial con aquellas características personas, intentando que su labor de mayordomo fuese siempre de lo mejor.

Volviendo con la protagonista de la historia, es necesario mencionar que, desde que tiene uso de razón, se siente constantemente vigilada, provocándole un remolino de sensaciones difícilmente describible. Consultándolo con sus padres en diversos momentos, éstos le comunicaban que quizás era por el hecho de no tener mayores estímulos de afuera, lo que le estaría afectando en aquellas casi alucinaciones. Pero ella sabía que no era así, tenía un presentimiento de que era algo más y de que efectivamente alguien (o algo) la observaba en todo momento. Y no se equivocaba…

Cada vez que llegaba la noche, y Aira se acostaba en su cama, podían observarse unos peculiares ojos rojos en las sombras, que delineaban cada movimiento que ésta realizaba con su acompasada respiración.

Sebastian había vuelto a rondar a los Phantomhive.

Segundo Fanfic que subo aquí. He estado obsesionada con Kuroshitsuji, y es que en verdad hace un par de meses que la vi (en animé) y pues, fue amor a primera vista(?). Es por esto que he decidido realizar este 'trabajo'... Sebastian y Ciel me encantan, incluso juntos en yaoi (y eso que ni me gusta tal género), sin embargo, tenía ganas de experimentar con una 'Joven Ama' esta vez, sobre todo con alguien que fuese totalmente contraria a lo que es el pequeño ojiazul.

Espero sea de su agrado, dejenme sus palabritas en review, por favor, así sé que la historia no se queda sola y que al menos habrá alguien que la esté leyendo ;_;. Nos veremos a la próxima~.


	2. Capítulo 1: Ese mayordomo, aparece

Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece, es propiedad de YANA TOBOSO.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capítulo 1: Ese mayordomo, aparece.

Un nuevo día había llegado y en un cuarto en particular, podía observarse un bulto tranquilo bajo las ropas de cama, que aún reposaba en un sueño profundo. Aira se encontraba sumida en los brazos de Morfeo, sin embargo el horario no la acompañaba así que fue interrumpida por la luz del sol que entraba por su ventana, luego de que su madre hubiese de entrar para correr las ventanas que impedían el paso de los rayos del sol.

-Vamos, querida, no puedes quedarte toda la mañana echada en la cama. Ya son casi las once de la mañana y tú sigues tendida- anunciaba su madre en una voz algo dura, sin embargo manteniendo aquel tinte de voz tan característico de aquello, uno que demostraba bastante afecto hacia su hija. El pequeño cuerpo femenino se removió bajo las sábanas, no queriendo levantarse pero sabiendo que tendría que hacerlo tarde o temprano.

-Es injusto, quiero dormir más- susurró Aira en un tono algo infantil, deshaciéndose de aquellas cálidas ropas que la mantenían cubierta y 'presa' de su cómoda cama, incorporándose mientras observaba a una de las mucamas entrar en la habitación, trayendo el desayuno consigo a través de un pequeño carrito. –¡Eso se ve realmente delicioso!- y es que cuando se trataba de comida, la chica podía olvidarse de cualquier malestar, incluso del sueño. El desayuno de esa mañana consistía en tostadas con queso crema y mermelada, un trozo de pastel de lima y fresas con bastante crema, y jugo de naranja.

La mucama que había traído el alimento hacia la 'joven ama' se había quedado a un lado, observándola comer con una cálida sonrisa en los labios. En esa casa, todos los empleados se sentían verdaderamente agradecidos con la actual familia Phantomhive, sobre todo porque el trato que recibían era mucho más afectivo que el que se tendría con aquellos que trabajaban para servirles. Además, Aira los veía casi como familia, habiendo compartido con la mayoría de los empleados casi la totalidad de los años que tenía, razón por la que incluso ayudaba de vez en cuando con las labores de casa, incluso cuando muchos se oponían a que la señorita se ensuciara las manos con una tarea que les correspondía a ellos. Y es que en verdad, a la chica, no le importaba aquello que ellos llamaban como 'suciedad', en la condición que vivía, normalmente no salía de casa y estar con estudios todo el día tampoco era una opción, algo más tenía que hacer.

Tras aproximadamente veinte minutos, el carrito del desayuno quedó vacío de comida, la que ahora reposaba en un nuevo lugar, siendo el vientre de Aira. La mucama encargada ese día hizo una pequeña reverencia de respeto y salió empujando aquel objeto, dejando nuevamente a ambas 'amas' en la habitación de la más joven, la que había comido en silencio mientras era observada por la mirada curiosa de su madre, que disfrutaba de ver las expresiones que su pequeña hija realizaba con cada bocado que daba a la comida. Como si se hubiese olvidado de algo importante, la mayor se acercó con una nueva expresión en el rostro, una más vívida y alegre.

-¡Aira, lo había olvidado! Hoy tu padre llegará más temprano del trabajo, y me mencionó que saldríamos en un pequeño paseo familiar- el rostro de la interlocutora se iluminó con una gran sonrisa, pensando en que en realidad era pocas veces las que podía salir fuera, incluso contadas con los dedos de una mano las que eran junto a ambos padres.

-¡No se te debía haber olvidado algo tan importante, madre!- reclamó Aira en un reproche animado, levantándose de un brinco de la cama para correr al baño en busca de una ducha. Su emoción era palpable incluso en el ambiente, haciendo reír a su progenitora que decidió dejarla para poder desplazarse a lo que sería la propia habitación, queriendo arreglarse ella también.

La joven se había demorado poco más de media hora en darse la ducha, relajada luego del contacto que el agua caliente había tenido con su piel. Envuelta en una toalla se dirigió a su habitación para buscar lo que sería su ropa para ese día, alguna que complaciera a su deseo y que fuese la adecuada para la salida que tendría con su familia ese día.

Para una familia con dinero, era normal que esas cosas de ropa fuesen tema de las mucamas, sin embargo, desde un inicio, Aira les dejó en claro a aquellas que le servían que eso era algo que podía hacer por ella misma; no le gustaba sentirse demasiado atosigada por las atenciones de los demás, ya que se sentía como una chica que no podía hacer nada por sí sola.

Luego de haber elegido aquella prenda que le había dejado conforme, se dispuso a colocarse primeramente la ropa interior para luego cubrirse el cuerpo con un vestido hasta mitad de muslo, suelto y con un estampado escoces de color rosa. Aquel atuendo sería combinado con unas sandalias de cinco centímetros de tacón, también de un color rosa para hacer juego con el vestido escogido. Sin más caminó hasta lo que sería aquel espejo de cuerpo entero que se mantenía inmóvil en una de las paredes de su gran habitación, logrando observarse por completo con una sonrisa de satisfacción ante el reflejo que aquel objeto le ofrecía.

Aira, a pesar de tener un aspecto algo infantil para sus quince años recientemente cumplidos, era alguien considerada 'bella'. Su estatura no superaba el metro con cincuenta y dos centímetros, acompañada con una figura delgada y hasta frágil, la que se acentuaba por el pálido rosa que coloraba su piel, sin embargo, a pesar de ser su tez clara, no llegaba a considerarse como 'enfermiza', pudiendo lograr un semblante delicado y femenino. El cabello de la chica era de un castaño medio, casi considerándose como un tono chocolate que contrastaba con el azul de sus ojos, combinación algo extraña para verse en Japón, pero ciñéndose bajo aquel legado que había perdurado con el tiempo en la familia Phantomhive, que había llegado desde Inglaterra, país Europeo. Las facciones de su rostro no eran asiáticas, a causa de que su familia, a pesar de vivir en aquel país, seguían queriendo mantener un linaje más 'puro', por la que los casamientos que habían ocurrido había sido entre familiares, sobre todo entre primos (cercanos como lejanos), los cuales solían vivir directamente en el lugar mencionado anteriormente, Inglaterra. Ella misma estaba destinada a hacer su vida con alguien elegido desde antes de su nacimiento, pero con quien aún no tenía la oportunidad de reunirse. La sola idea de saber que no podría ser guiada por el amor, la hacía entristecer, pero mientras fuera por su familia, podría llegar a acostumbrarse a aquella situación.

La atención de Aira se centró en su cabello, permitiendo a sus ideas desaparecer por el momento, con la intención de peinarlo en una coleta alta, inclinada hacia su lado derecho. Dejó que aquel cabello cayera grácilmente entre ondulaciones pronunciadas, dando a relucir el largo que, suelto, llegaba hasta su zona lumbar. Con cuidado se ordenó esta vez su flequillo, que se encontraba recto en su frente, a la altura de sus cejas, no siendo corto pero tampoco lo suficientemente largo como para cubrir su vista. La vista de la joven se desplazó luego hasta sus propios labios, los que cubriría con brillo rosa, siendo el poco 'maquillaje' que utilizaría, y es que en verdad no estaba acostumbrada a usar otro tipo de añadidura.

Ya lista se miró una última vez por completo, quedando complacida con el reflejo que su espejo le ofrecía. No era realmente alguien narcisista, mas no era propio de ella el echarse para abajo, aun cuando su confianza muchas veces flaqueara al estar usualmente sola y en casa (refiriéndose a que no tenía 'amigos' ni 'compañeros' con los cuales compartir).

Sin más demoras salió de su habitación, en dirección a la primera planta de aquella mansión. Durante todo el proceso de arreglo, habían pasado aproximadamente cerca de dos horas, por lo que su padre ya debía de estar en casa. Y sus sospechas se hicieron realidad cuando le vio sentado en uno de los sofás de la sala, conversando con su madre. No pudo reprimir su emoción, y fue por ello que se apresuró para lanzarse sobre la anatomía masculina.

-¡Papá!- gritó en una voz alegre, entre pequeñas risas cuando fue recibida por aquellos cálidos y fuertes brazos de su padre. –Me alegro tanto de verte, sobre todo porque por fin podremos salir los tres juntos- anunció entre palabras atropelladas por la emoción, sin poder evitar que su mirada se desviara hacia su madre, la cual miraba la escena con una propia sonrisa de felicidad al ver a su esposo y a su hija en una situación que pocas veces se podía disfrutar.

-También me alegro de verte, hija. Hoy nos divertiremos y disfrutaremos del día, desde ahora, así que prepárense para que podamos salir a comer fuera- la voz masculina inundaba el salón, logrando que las sonrisas de las féminas se ensanchase y que, la más joven, se incorporara para dar un pequeño brinco de alegría y emoción, dejando salir todo aquel comportamiento de niña que poseía. Apenas demoraron quince minutos en tener todo listo para luego dirigirse hacia el auto preferido del padre de Aira, uno que se notaba era de familias con estatus social, tanto por calidad como por diseño. Sin más entraron en aquel y se alejaron de la mansión, que sería cuidada por la servidumbre mientras ellos permanecían fuera.

El camino era agradable, la joven Phantomhive no estaba segura de hacia dónde se dirigían, ya que sus padres querían que todo ese día fuese sorpresa para ella, por lo que mantenían todo oculto mientras comentaban lo que habían estado haciendo en la semana. Difícilmente Aira podía verse con su padre a causa de lo temprano que salía al trabajo por la mañana y lo tarde que volvía a casa, cuando ella ya generalmente dormía, así que había muchas cosas que contarse entre sí. La madre de la chica miraba hacia el frente, en el asiento de copiloto, con una cálida sonrisa en los labios, disfrutando de escuchar la conversación que se mantenía entre los otros personajes.

Sin embargo, no todo podía ser perfecto, y de eso se dio cuenta Aira cuando, ensanchando los ojos, veía como un auto a toda velocidad se acercaba a ellos, sin la intención de frenar, casi como si esperasen que la colisión fuese sin escape, ¿Cómo salir de esa situación?... y en verdad no había escape.

El golpe llegó sin miramientos, provocando que el auto de su familia se dirigiera hacia un costado de la carretera, siendo el padre el que perdería el control de aquel y provocando que, a causa de la pendiente que mantenía aquella zona, el auto comenzase a girar, con ellos dentro. El cuerpo de los tres era azotado mientras caían, sin saber cuándo aquello acabaría, sin saber si saldrían con vida.

Los segundos pasaban, hasta que por fin el auto cayó en un sordo golpe contra el suelo de tierra, de cabeza. Para Aira eso había sido eterno y su cuerpo dolía como nunca antes lo había hecho a causa de los múltiples golpes que había recibido, incluso teniendo rasguños a causa de los vidrios que habían sido destruidos con los diversos movimientos de la situación. Quería moverse, pero no podía a causa del dolor, sobre todo uno intenso sentido a la altura de su zona lumbar. Sus ojos tampoco querían cooperar, sin querer abrirse ni tomar información sobre el estado en el que se encontraba, mas, con esfuerzo, intentó igualmente, lográndolo luego de unos minutos… mas hubiese querido no haberlo hecho. Todo estaba destruido, observando desde un ángulo extraño a causa de su posición; con lentitud se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad, cayendo sin freno hacia lo que sería el techo del auto y el suelo, provocando que un quejido de dolor escapara de sus labios, rasposo. Un hilillo de sangre de deslizó por una de su sienes, y con esfuerzo se arrastró gracias a sus brazos para salir de lo que quedaba de auto, sin ser capaz de mover las piernas, aún sin explicación. Estaba confundida, ¿Cómo una salida familiar podía haberse transformado en eso? Era verdad que un accidente podía ocurrir en cualquier momento, sin embargo cómo había ocurrido ese era sospechoso.

-¿Mamá? ¿Papá?- recién había caído en cuenta de que no era la única en esa situación, sus padres también debían de estar heridos por la caída sufrida. No recibió respuesta alguna desde dentro del auto, y con horror visualizó como de éste comenzaba a salir humo, avecinando un posible fuego que consumiría a todo el objeto, con sus progenitores dentro. –No, no, no, no… Mamá, Papá, ¡Respondan!- gritaba lo que más podía, notando como el humo se hacía cada vez más espeso y negro, mientras veía las siluetas inertes de los que, hace unos minutos atrás, habían estado compartiendo con ella en un viaje que iba a ser uno para recordar felizmente. Sus miedos se cumplieron cuando el fuego abrasador se inició, haciendo que ardiera el auto y provocando que Aira se alejara un poco aún en contra de su voluntad, ayudada de sus lastimados brazos. Las lágrimas caían sin consuelo por sus mejillas, siendo el inicio sus hinchados ojos, sin poder realizar algo que pudiera salvar a lo único que le quedaba de familia, su padre y madre. Sin ellos, no sabía cómo podría continuar, ¿Cómo vivir así?, quizás lo mejor era abandonarse a su suerte. Por lo que podía sentir, sus heridas igualmente eran graves, sobre todo aquella que le impedía mover sus piernas a su voluntad, estaba segura de que si no era atendida a tiempo, perdería la vida igualmente, pudiéndose reunir con sus seres queridos en otro mundo.

-Quizás… esa sea la solución- murmuró en una débil voz, sin embargo tenía miedo, tenía miedo de morir. Le dolía enormemente la pérdida de sus padres, sobre todo porque estaba limitada a un poder humano, simplemente siendo espectadora de como el fuego consumía todo aquello que ella quería. Sabía que si sus padres pudieran estar vivos, le dirían que siguiera adelante, que se hiciera una mujer digna del apellido Phantomhive y avanzara en su propio camino. –No quiero, no quiero morir… ¡AYUDA!- lo último lo dijo con una fuerte voz, aguantando todo el dolor que sentía por dentro, tanto físico como emocional. Una creciente opresión comenzó a nacer en su pecho, intentando calmarla al dar bocanadas de aire, no quería abandonar la vida, no quería decepcionar a sus padres… deseaba seguir ahí.

Una oscuridad sobrenatural comenzó a rodear a la chica, provocando que ésta alzara la cabeza para intentar vislumbrar lo que ocurría, sin embargo no pudo ver más que negro, negro y negro. –¿Qué es… esto?- murmuró para sí misma, por lo que se sorprendió al escuchar una segunda voz en el lugar, profunda y no humana.

-Tú me llamaste, ¿Qué es lo que deseas tanto como para invocar a un demonio?- las palabras fueron acompañadas de, esta vez, un par de ojos carmín, siendo lo único visible por el momento entre todo el negro.

-¿Yo? Yo…- no estaba segura de lo que estaba ocurriendo, ¿Tanto había sido su deseo de vivir que su gritó terminó por traspasar las leyes de lo humano, para traer a un ser sobrenatural en ayuda? Estaba confundida, tanta información estaba haciendo un caos en su cabeza, mas de lo que sí estaba segura, es que si esa era una oportunidad de vivir, no la desaprovecharía. –Quiero vivir, quiero llegar a ser feliz… por mis padres- anunció, intentando mantener la compostura aun cuando se mantenía tirada en el suelo, sin ser capaz de incorporarse.

-¿Eso es lo que desea? Debo informar que no saldrá gratis, tendrá que pagar un 'pequeño' precio- dijo la voz masculina, que a pesar de no ser de ese mundo, se podía notar como de aquel género. El tono de aquel era tentador, incluso con cierta gracia; sin dudas era un demonio, de aquellos que provocaban a los humanos para seguir sus instintos.

-¿Qué es lo que necesitas? Tengo dinero para darte, tierras, lujos… sólo pídelo y será tuyo- intentó convencer a su interlocutor, con algo de desesperación. Sentía que la vida se le iba de las manos, no quedaba mucho tiempo y necesitaba llegar pronto a un hospital o todo acabaría para ella.

-No me interesa aquello tan mundano, lo que yo deseo es algo mucho más apetecible y único- la voz se hizo más profunda conforme continuaba con la oración, casi siendo palpable una sonrisa aun cuando no podía observarle, sólo sus ojos. –Lo que yo deseo, es su alma-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aquí les traigo el primer capítulo del fic, espero que les guste como va quedando la historia c:

La verdad es que he estado leyendo MUCHOS fic sobre Kuroshitsuji, exactamente de Sebastian x OC, sin embargo, me he dado cuenta que tienden a hacer sus personajes muy parecidos a lo que es Ciel, tanto en actitudes como acciones. Es por eso que intenté hacer a una chica completamente diferente, es decir, alguien que no hará un contrato exactamente por venganza, y que no será una mimada y atendida, caprichosa y todo eso demás que suele ser el pequeño Phanthomhive(?).

Muchísimas gracias a las dos personas que me dejaron review, a pesar de ser sólo dos, me alegró mucho que hubiesen comentado… al menos sé que la historia no quedará en el olvido ;/;.

Tengo pensado hacer un dibujo de Aira, así que espérenlo con ansias 3.

Por ahora sólo, eso.

¡Cambio y fuera!

PD: Dejen comentarios, para saber sus deseos e inquietudes~.


	3. Capítulo 2: Ese mayordomo, se presenta

Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece, es propiedad de YANA TOBOSO.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capítulo 2: Ese mayordomo, se presenta.

-¿Mi… alma?- cómo no se le había ocurrido antes, obviamente iba a querer su alma, era de un sentido 'común' que los demonios se alimentaban de esa forma, al menos por las historias que solían ser ficticias, hasta ese momento. –Está bien, al fin y al cabo no me queda nada más. Te entregaré mi alma a cambio de que hagas realidad mi deseo- anunció Aira en una definitiva voz, percibiendo como la presencia comenzaba a ser visible, dejando ver a una silueta por completo de negro, logrando visualizar también como unas alas negras se batían con lentitud, provocando que unas cuantas plumas cubrieran el suelo que pisaba.

-Dígame entonces cuál es su deseo, cualquier cosa yo haré realidad- sonrió con una socarrona curvatura de labios, dejando ver unos colmillos con mayor longitud de la normal, irradiando por cada poro aquella esencia demoniaca que le acompañaba.

-Quiero que me lleves a la felicidad, hasta que pueda ser una digna heredera del apellido Phantomhive. Tú…- no sabía cómo llamarle, así que sólo se limitó a nombrarle por aquel pronombre- cumple mi deseo.

-Lo haré- murmuró aquel demonio, sin desaparecer la sonrisa que estaba posada en sus labios desde que había aparecido. Extendiendo una mano hacia el cuerpo de la joven chica fue que procedió a implantar el sello del contrato, siendo elegido el lugar que se encontraba sobre su corazón, exactamente en el inicio de su seno izquierdo. Mientras aquel dibujo era colocado en la pálida piel humana, bajo quejidos leves de la heredera Phantomhive, en la mano derecha del demonio se visualizaba el mismo patrón, demostrando la unión que desde ahora compartirían, al menos hasta que el deseo de la Aira fuese cumplido, momento en el que aquel ser se comería aquella alma que le había llamado con tanto poder.

El tiempo pasaba lento para la chica, el dolor punzante que estaba comenzando a sentir en el pecho era intenso, pero nada que no pudiese aguantar. Con todo lo que había sufrido recientemente, lo que estaba ocurriendo ahora no era nada, por lo que apenas soltaría pequeños quejidos mientras se sostenía parte de su vestido, en la zona de su pecho, para poder aguantar de mejor forma. Los minutos pasaron y poco a poco aquel ardor comenzó a disminuir, dejando apenas una pequeña sensación de molestia que desaparecería con el descanso. Con cuidado la joven jaló el borde de su vestido, admirando la marca que había quedado grabada en su piel, como símbolo del contrato. Con lentitud alzó la vista hacia su acompañante, observando la misma marca en su mano y percibiendo también que aquella faceta demoniaca había dado paso a una más humana, visualizando a un chico joven, de cabello negro y ojos rojizos que vestía con un traje de mayordomo, el cual, al ver la mirada de Aira, posó una pierna en el suelo y una mano cruzaba en el propio pecho en una reverencia respetuosa.

-Dígame los términos del contrato- murmura aquel 'chico' en un tono bajo y servicial, sin alzar la vista del suelo que miraba.

-¿Términos?- repitió en voz baja Aira, sin entender del todo a lo que se refería. Frunció el ceño con notoriedad, cansada de todo lo que había ocurrido y perdiendo casi la totalidad de sus fuerzas. Mas, a pesar de todo, prosiguió a hablar para dejar en claro lo que quería que se cumpliera. –Primero, serás mi más fiel mayordomo, estarás conmigo en este camino, hasta que mi deseo de haga realidad, no me dejarás sola- anunció con firmeza, haciendo uso de las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban en los brazos para lograr sentarse. –Segundo, SIEMPRE me dirás la verdad, aquí no valen las mentiras- con voz un tanto más alta en volumen recalcó la palabra 'siempre'. –Por último… tú… - antes de poder terminar con aquello, la visión de la chica se oscureció, cayendo en la inconsciencia.

Estaba cansada, su cuerpo dolía como nunca lo había hecho y no sabía en dónde se encontraba. No sabía dónde se encontraba, no tenía la suficiente fuerza como para abrir los ojos, sin embargo, a través de estos, podía ver la luz emitida por su entorno, además de que sus oídos traían así las voces a su alrededor mientras su cuerpo era dirigido por lo que pudo percibir como una camilla. Un aroma peculiar llegó a las fosas nasales de Aira, dándole aquella pista que la llevaría a la respuesta: Era un hospital.

Con simple fuerza de voluntad la chica abrió sus ojos, siendo cegada en un principio por la claridad que despedía su alrededor, haber estado en la oscuridad la hizo acostumbrarse a tal. Tras unos cuantos segundos su vista pudo acostumbrarse una vez más a aquella sala en la que se encontraba, viendo como ésta era de un inmaculado blanco. No recordaba mucho de lo ocurrido, lo que provocó que frunciera un poco el ceño, ¿Por qué estaba en ese lugar? Con cuidado bajó la vista hasta su propio cuerpo, notando primero como una aguja estaba introducida en parte de su brazo, dándole lo que, a su parecer, era suero. Sin demoras posó la vista en el resto de su anatomía, notando las vendas que cubrían parte de su torso y eran visibles por sus muslos, dándole a entender que sus heridas, en realidad, estaban en la mayor parte de su cuerpo. Sus ojos no se detuvieron ahí, sino que en la marca vislumbrada al subir por su pecho, semejante a un pentagrama, ¿Cómo había llegado esa marca a tal lugar? Los ojos de Aira se abrieron más de lo normal al recordar lo ocurrido, teniendo que cubrirse la boca con ambas manos para evitar el pequeño grito de dolor que escaparía de entre sus labios; sus padres ya no estaban ahí.

Los hombros de la chica revelaban el estado en el que se encontraba, se sentía desolada y no podía evitar el temblor que la recorría por todos lados. El dolor que recibía su pecho, interno, la estaba embargando de una negatividad que no quería permitirse, pero que no podía evitar en aquel momento. Quería salir de ahí, salir e ir con sus padres a donde sea que fuesen, no se quería quedar atrás, sola. Sin dudar se destapó para dejar ver sus magulladas piernas, demorándose en mover para quedar en el borde de la camilla pero lográndolo al fin. De un pequeño salto bajó, esperando caer de pie para salir caminando del lugar, mas sus piernas flaquearon casi al instante dejando como próximo destino el suelo bajo ella. Atinando a estirar los brazos para no recibir un golpe tan fuerte, cerró los ojos para el impacto, impacto que nunca llegó puesto estaba siendo sostenida por una calidez que no iba acorde al hospital. Curiosa de no sentir el golpe de la caída, abrió los ojos, encontrándose con unos rojizos que la miraban desde cerca.

-Debe tener más cuidado, joven ama, podría lastimarse más de lo que está en este momento- comentó aquel chico con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, utilizando un gentil tono de voz falso que pudo comprobar desde primera instancia.

-T-Tú...- le recordaba, fue por él que la marca de su pecho había aparecido, era el demonio con el que había hecho el contrato para salvar su vida. Aún no entendía bien en lo que se había metido, pero recordó lo pedido como fin último del contrato, ella había quería la felicidad para honrar la memoria de sus padres, además de sacar a flote aquel apellido del cual era heredera.

El diminuto cuerpo femenino fue alzado por el acompañante, volviéndola a postrar en la camilla de la cual había caído, con sumo cuidado para no causar más daño del que ya tenía. El mayordomo se movía con gracilidad, siendo un humano perfecto en apariencia. Aira lo miraba con cierta curiosidad, comparando ambas facetas vistas en la noche pasada, la del demonio como tal y la del humano que tenía frente a ella.

-¿Sucede algo, joven ama?- murmuró aquel ser, elevando la vista hacia el rostro de la joven, que lo miraba fijamente en un análisis minucioso.

-No es nada… sólo…- no sabía que decir, ¿Qué podría decirle a un demonio que ahora le servía?- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- aquello fue lo único que se le vino a la mente, pero que realmente necesitaba saber para poder referirse de mejor forma hacia su, desde ahora, acompañante "fiel".

-El nombre que usted me dé será el que utilice- anunció sin apuro, suavemente, en una danza suave que llegaba a los oídos de Aira y le inundaba en una tranquilidad no propia para la naturaleza demoniaca del contrario.

-¿Yo? ¿Darte un nombre? No sabría cuál… -el ceño de Aira se frunció en una leve mueca pensativa, sin llegar a un nombre que llegara a la 'altura'- Hagamos algo, ocupa un nombre anterior que te haya gustado, no tengo mentalidad ahora para poder darte uno yo misma.

-Está bien, joven ama- aceptó el demonio, haciendo una reverencia formal a la que se habría transformado en su contratista- Me presento formalmente, mi nombre es Sebastian Michaelis, y soy su demonio de mayordomo.

Aira le miraba con detenimiento, analizando las palabras recién dichas y sintiendo un leve estremecimiento al escuchar la frase "su demonio". Sebastian alzó la mirada luego de haberse presentado, observando a la joven chica sentada en la camilla con una expresión curiosa en su rostro. Le era interesante ver a su nueva ama, puesto que era muy diferente de los anteriores contratos que había formado. El deseo de Aira era muy contrario de los pedidos en el pasado, puro y sin manchas, y le sorprendía como aquel había sido tan fuerte para llamarle a él, un ser del infierno.

-Un gusto, Sebastian. Mi nombre es Aira Phantomhive, espero podamos llevarnos bien- en los labios femeninos no pudo evitar posarse una sonrisa, que a pesar de ser débil, demostraba su naturaleza compasiva y sin odio. -¿Podrías decirme cómo fue que llegaste a mí, Sebastian?

-Simplemente el deseo que tuvo en ese momento me guio hasta usted, sin embargo no me explico el por qué tal cosa, siendo que hasta ahora los únicos que habían logrado invocarme fueron aquellos que deseaban la venganza y albergaban un odio oscuro dentro de sí- y era verdad, esas almas eran las que más le atraían: puras pero que por cosas del destino terminaban por ser corrompidas ante el odio y la sed de venganza.

-Será un misterio, entonces- murmuró Aira en una suave voz, recostándose en las esponjosas almohadas que yacían a su espalda para descansar mientras observaba el techo. Se estaba comenzando a sentir un poco mareada, aludiendo aquel estado a toda la actividad cerebral requerida para procesar tanta información en tan poco tiempo, todo ocurría tan rápido que ni siquiera estaba sintiendo la tristeza de la perdida de sus padres, mas sabía que el momento llegaría pronto, aquel en donde se 'desmoronaría'. Entonces fue que una pregunta vino a su cabeza, teniendo que girar el rostro hacia Sebastian, el que se encontraba a un lado, observándole- ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado dormida?

-Un día entero. Le traje a este lugar en la tarde de ayer, y ahora ya estamos nuevamente de tarde.

Un día entero había pasado desde el accidente en que su vida se partió por un horrible acontecimiento, sin embargo tenía la sensación de que aquello no era simplemente un "accidente".

-¿Qué sucedió con… los cuerpos de mis padres?- lo último salió en un débil susurro, sintiendo la garganta repentinamente seca. Los ojos azules de la chica seguían fijos en el rostro impasible de su mayordomo, esperando a la respuesta.

-Los están velando en este instante, mañana se llevará a cabo el funeral- anunció aquel sin apuro, correspondiendo a la mirada que su joven ama le estaba dando en ese mismo instante.

"Mañana" se repetía una y otra vez en la cabeza femenina, aún había tiempo para poder asistir a tal evento. Las cavilaciones de Aira fueron interrumpidas por el sonido de la puerta abrirse, dando paso a un hombre de mediana edad, que utilizaba un uniforme blanco remarcado por el delantal médico, al parecer era el doctor que la estaba atendiendo.

-Veo que ya despertó- el hombre entró seguro a la sala en la que se encontraba Aira, siendo una individual- ¿Cómo se siente en este momento?

-Un poco confundida- respondió la chica, con el volumen de voz suficiente para ser escuchada, sin llegar a ser fuerte.

-Es natural, ha sido víctima de un accidente de tránsito en el que salió muy… lastimada- la última palabra fue dicha con algo de duda, lo que dejó con algo de preocupación a Aira.

-¿Sucedió algo más que las heridas visibles?- no quería estar con rodeos, si algo más sucedía, prefería saberlo desde ya y así evitar que su sentimiento decayera aún más de lo que ya estaba en ese momento. Por un instante desvió la vista del doctor para posarse en Sebastian, el que se encontraba a un lado de la camilla, en un porte recto, digno de un mayordomo. El pelinegro, al sentir la mirada de su ama, llevó la vista hasta ella, dando una de esas falsas sonrisas que, a pesar de todo, lograba calmar un poco el nerviosismo de la chica. Nuevamente volvió la vista al lugar inicial, esperando a aquella noticia que presentía cambiaría su vida.

-Es algo complicado, señorita, tendrá que ser fuerte- ¿Qué más fuerte tendría que ser? Estaba completamente lastimada, tanto física como emocionalmente, no creía que algo fuese tan grave como para superar todo aquello sentido.

Las manos de Aira se aferraron al borde de la sábana que cubrían sus piernas, tras sentarse cuando hubo de ver al doctor entrar hace unos minutos atrás. Se sentía intranquila, no le gustaba aquella sensación de angustia que estaba naciendo en su pecho ante el silencio que se prolongaba en la sala.

-Dígamelo ya, será peor si me entero más tarde- estaba desesperada, quería escuchar ya esa noticia y quitarse la presión que le recorría por completo.

-Está bien, escúcheme con atención- inició el doctor, transformando su anterior voz a una más suave, intentando con ello el que la noticia fuese asimilada de mejor forma- El accidente en el que fue participe trajo consecuencias a su cuerpo. La caída experimentada, dentro del auto, provocó múltiples golpes en diversas zonas, sobre todo en las piernas y columna. Cuando el vehículo golpeó el suelo, debo suponer, recibió una fuerte energía justamente en la parte de su coxis…- el hombre intentaba explicar por completo la situación, casi pretendiendo atrasar la inminente llegada de la negativa noticia- Intentamos hacer lo posible cuando fue traída a este lugar, pero el daño fue demasiado. Señorita, usted ha perdido la movilidad de sus piernas.

Los azulinos orbes femeninos se abrieron de la sorpresa, sin creer que aquello fuese posible. Además de las heridas y contusiones sufridas, visibles, en su cuerpo, la movilidad de sus piernas fue llevada, dejándola postrada sin el movimiento necesario para caminar. En ese momento entendió todo, por qué había tenido que arrastrarse fuera del automóvil y por qué se había caído cuando había intentado bajar de la camilla, no podía mover las piernas. Su vista bajó hasta aquellas extremidades ahora sin utilidad, posando una mano sobre aquellas y comprobando que no sentía su propio toque. Las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar, teniendo que cubrir su rostro con ambas manos para, una vez más, ahogar los jadeos y lamentos que querían salir de sus labios, tal como lo había hecho cuando despertó.

Se sentía una vez más desolada.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Buenas!

Aquí está el siguiente capítulo del fic, espero les esté gustando como va quedando todo. Apuesto a que no se veían venir que Aira quedase en tal estado, pero debo decir que sí, por el momento (y planeo que durante muuuuuuuucho tiempo) ella estará sin movilidad en las extremidades inferiores… todo para darle más drama a esta historia, no me peguen(?).

Había empezado a escribir este capítulo hace ya semanas, pero no había podido seguirlo a falta de tiempo y todo lo que conlleva la Universidad. Además que, bueno, vivo en Chile, y ahora último pasó lo del terremoto con lo que menos pude seguir en estos días. Hoy por fin pude darme un espacio para continuar, así que aquí les traigo la continuación, espero lo disfruten.

¡Nos vemos en el siguiente!

PD: Sus reviews son mi paga, por favor díganme si les gusta cómo va todo y alguna sugerencia o algo~.


	4. Capítulo 3: Ese mayordomo, inicia

Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece, es propiedad de YANA TOBOSO.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capítulo 3: Ese mayordomo, inicia.

Tras la noticia de su nueva condición física, Aira no había emitido palabra, a lo que Sebastian simplemente había permanecido a su lado por si necesitaba de su ayuda. La mente de la pequeña se encontraba en un mar de confusión y angustia, llegando a rozar la 'nada', como si por algunos momentos se encontrase en blanco, sin hallar el camino de solución. La vida de la chica, hace algunas horas, era de lo más normal, sin embargo ahora sus padres habían muerto, su propia alma iba a ser alimento de un demonio y sus piernas habían dejado de funcionar, ¿Qué adolescente de quince años podía asimilar tal cosa, en un día? Francamente, Aira deseaba conocer a aquella persona, pidiendo algún consejo de cómo actuar, pero dudaba de que alguien más estuviera en su posición.

Las lágrimas de la joven habían acabado bastante deprisa, como si la anterior situación hubiese ocurrido en un corto lapso de tiempo; sabía que en algún momento tendría que sacar a flote ese dolor que guardaba, mas no sería ahí.

La última Phantomhive no pudo reprimir un suspiro cansado, tantas emociones la habían agotado psicológicamente, a tal punto de ni siquiera probar bocado, razón por la que la comida del hospital seguía impune en la bandeja que le habían llevado hace sólo unas horas atrás. El mayordomo dirigió su carmesí mirada hacia su ama, observándola con reciente curiosidad.

-¿Qué observas?- la voz de Aira había salido en un susurro ronco, consecuencia de no haber emitido sonido alguno durante todo el momento transcurrido. A pesar de todo, aquel había llegado a los oídos del demonio con suavidad y algo de desgano.

-No es nada, joven ama- la sonrisa falsa de Sebastian había hecho aparición, aun cuando la joven ni siquiera le había dirigido una mirada para observarla.

Le causaba cierta curiosidad la actitud de su nueva contratista; se veía tranquila pese a todo lo que le había ocurrido, desde la muerte de sus padres hasta la nueva incapacidad de caminar. También por el hecho de que, sus anteriores "amas", siempre habían estado al pendiente de él, con una fascinación de la cual el pelinegro se había aprovechado innumerables veces. Sin embargo, la actual Phantomhive era todo lo contrario, una niña (para él, ante la diferencia de "edades") que no caía a sus encantos, pero que, a pesar de todo, no era tampoco indiferente a su presencia, comportándose como si fuese una persona más y no el demonio que ingeriría su alma en un futuro.

-Te creeré, entonces- la joven chica no tenía ánimos de replicar, y sin más, dirigió la mirada a la ventana que se encontraba cercana, pudiéndose percatar de que el sol comenzaba a ocultarse para dar paso a la noche. –Está oscureciendo- susurró más para sí misma, sin poder evitar que el fino oído de Sebastian también hubiese recibido aquel sonido.

-Joven ama, debería de comer; no lo ha hecho en todo el día y no es bueno para su salud, menos ahora que se está recuperando de tan graves heridas- la voz masculina había inundado la habitación con aquellas palabras, posando su rojiza mirada penetrante en el semblante de su ama. –Sin embargo, comprendo que tal comida de hospital no logre satisfacer su gusto. Me comprometo a que cuando volvamos a casa, se presente a usted los mejores platos.

-Me conformo con que simplemente sea comida, Sebastian; no soy alguien que deseche la comida simplemente por un capricho de "calidad"- al replicar, no dudó en llevar la mirada hasta la de su único acompañante, sin vacilar, demostrando determinación ante sus palabras. -Sin embargo, lo de ahora, es simplemente porque no tengo hambre-.

-Comprendo- no tenía permitido llevar la contra a su ama, así que simplemente realizó una pequeña reverencia en modo de disculpas por su anterior comportamiento. –Lamento mis anteriores palabras-.

-No tienes de qué disculparte, agradezco la preocupación- y, sin pensarlo, la castaña le dedicó una sincera sonrisa a aquel mayordomo.

La noche había pasado sin complicaciones, Aira se encontraba tendida en aquella camilla, sin recordar cuándo ni cómo se había quedado dormida; lo último que recordaba era haber entablado una pequeña conversación con Sebastian. Y hablando de él, la joven pudo sentir la mirada del mayordomo sobre ella, teniendo que girar el rostro en su dirección para poder observarle.

-Buenos días- susurró la chica con una pequeña sonrisa, comenzando a acomodarse sobre la cama con la intención de sentarse, sin embargo, el no tener movilidad en sus extremidades inferiores, le estaba haciendo dificultoso la tarea.

Al ver esto, el pelinegro se acercó con agilidad, ayudando en la tarea a su ama para que pudiese quedar con la espalda recargada en la cabecera de la camilla, con las almohadas sirviéndole de apoyo. –Buenos días, joven ama- respondió el mayordomo cuando ella ya hubiese quedado cómoda, acercando luego una bandeja con el desayuno, que habían traído un poco antes de que la joven despertara. –Espero ahora si coma, lleva más de un día sin hacerlo y hoy necesita fuerzas-.

-¿Hoy?- no comprendía a lo que se refería, sin embargo cayó en cuenta a lo que iba a ocurrir aquel día: El entierro de sus padres.

Un semblante frío cayó sobre la chica, haciendo que todos sus buenos ánimos matutinos se fuesen a pasear a quién sabe dónde, mas no lo demostró y se limitó a ingerir aquella insípida comida que le habían servido como desayuno, o al menos así lo sentía ante su actual estado.

Mientras degustaba lo poco y nada que lograba identificar, la puerta de la sala se abrió para dar paso al mismo doctor del día anterior, pudiéndose dar cuenta de que era él el que seguía su caso.

-¿Cómo se encuentra, señorita Phantomhive?- preguntó cortésmente el hombre, sin poder evitar el tono benevolente que había utilizado en aquella frase, y como no, de cierta forma le daba un poco de lástima todo lo que había tenido que soportar su paciente.

-Mucho mejor- no le había gustado el tono del médico tratante, pero no se dejaría llevar por eso, razón por la que le dedicaría una simple sonrisa, que bien no pasó desapercibida por el mayordomo presente.

-Me he enterado de algunas cosas que ocurrirán el día de hoy, y vengo a informarle que se le dará el alta para que pueda asistir al lugar en cuestión, sin embargo, eso no quiere decir que esté recuperada, por lo que se le pedirá que apenas acabe se dirija a su casa para realizar reposo por al menos una semana- no había modo de réplica, las indicaciones habían sido dichas con determinación mientras el médico rellenaba unos papeles, que Aira pudo suponer como la orden del alta.

-Si no me queda de otra- aceptó en un suspiro cansino la joven, dirigiendo esta vez la mirada al de ojos carmín. –Sebastian, ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos para que comience el funeral?

El susodicho sacó un reloj antiguo de bolsillo, observando la hora que marcaban las agujas del aparato. –Poco más de dos horas-.

-Debería comenzar a arreglarme, entonces… en mi condición, dudo estar lista en breve- aceptó, bajando la mirada y teniendo ya la visión de que aquellas extremidades inferiores eran inútiles por el momento, y si es que un milagro no ocurría, durante el resto de su vida.

-Entonces la dejo, señorita. Aquí están los papeles del alta. No debe preocuparse por los gastos del hospital, aquellos ya fueron cubiertos. –el médico anuncio con una pequeña sonrisa, dejando los nombrados papeles sobre el mueble cercano a la puerta. Con un suave semblante observó a la joven, despidiéndose. –Espero le vaya bien, si ocurre alguna cosa, no dude en venir, me ocuparé personalmente de su salud- y sin más, salió de la sala para continuar con sus obligaciones.

Aira se había quedado observando la puerta con cierto interés, analizando las palabras que habían sido recién emitidas por el hombre que se había encargado de ella durante su estadía en el hospital. Mas, aquella atención fue dirigida al mayordomo cuando hubiese hablado posteriormente.

-Entonces, joven ama, ¿La ayudo a bañarse?- el pelinegro se acercaba a la castaña a paso lento y con cierto aire seductor, sobre todo cuando hubiese dirigido aquellas palabras hacia su contratista.

Las mejillas de la Phantomhive se tiñeron de un notable sonrojo ante la actitud de Sebastian, desviando la mirada luego hacia algún otro punto de la habitación, nerviosa por cómo la había tratado.

-N…No es necesario, Sebastian. Puedo sola…- había dicho aquello sin pensar, claramente no podía hacerlo sola, si ni siquiera ponerse de pie le era posible; pero no permitiría que aquel la viera ni tocara desnuda, no, era impensable.

-Vamos, my lady. Prometo ser gentil- ya estaba a uno o dos pasos de la camilla en que Aira descansaba, sin abandonar la mirada y sonrisa llena de provocación que dedicaba a la chica.

Ésta, al observar por el rabillo de su flequillo, no soportó la presión que el calor provocaba en sus mejillas, teniendo que dar un pequeño chillido de frustración y vergüenza por la situación en la que estaba. Rápidamente dirigió la mano a aquel botón con el que podía llamar a alguien del personal del hospital, presionándolo con decisión. No pasaron ni dos minutos cuando una joven enfermera entraba a la habitación, sonrojándose de igual forma al observar a Sebastian, mas dirigiendo su mirada luego hacia la chica que se encontraba postrada en la camilla, dedicándole una gentil sonrisa.

-¿Necesita algo?- preguntó la enfermera, sabiendo de la condición de Aira, razón por la que se estaba comportando de tal forma.

-¿Me ayudaría a bañarme?- preguntó con una pizca de timidez. En este corto lapsus de tiempo, había tenido que interactuar con más gente de la que había entablado conversación durante toda su vida en la mansión, por lo que se sentía un tanto cohibida por tantas presencias.

Sentía la mirada del mayordomo sobre ella en todo momento, sin atreverse a devolverle la atención luego de lo ocurrido hace unos momentos atrás. La enfermera asintió con gusto al pedido, por lo que la castaña no tuvo más remedio que llevar la mirada al que sería su fiel compañero desde que hicieron el contrato.

-Sebastian, te pido que permanezcas afuera de la habitación hasta que esté lista…- el susodicho iba a decir algo en contra, refutando a que era su mayordomo por lo que le era obligación atenderla en todo sentido, mas se calló al escuchar las últimas palabras de su ama, sin poder contraatacar- Es una orden.

-Yes, my fair lady- dio como respuesta el demonio, apoyando la mano derecha en la zona izquierda de su torso mientras daba una pequeña reverencia. Sin más salió del cuarto, dejando a ambas féminas dentro para que su ama pudiera arreglarse lo necesario.

Aira había necesitado la ayuda de la enfermera para poder bañarse, sintiéndose inútil al recibir la asistencia que antes no era necesaria. Odiaba que sus piernas no le hicieran caso, sin embargo no hacía nada con lamentarlo, debía aceptarlo y continuar su vida.

Tras aquello, se había secado y vestido, también con ayuda, con un vestido hasta el muslo veraniego de color turquesa, luego de haberle preguntado a la enfermera cómo estaba clima afuera y recibiendo la respuesta de que el sol se encontraba en todo su apogeo.

Se había quedado sentada luego en el borde de la camilla, admirando sus piernas como si fuesen unas extrañas, hasta que sintió el sonido de la puerta al abrirse, dirección a la que dirigió sus ojos para encontrarse con otros carmín, que la miraban con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Buena elección de ropa, joven ama- indicó Sebastian, luego de haber repasado el atuendo femenino con notable descaro, o al menos así lo había sentido Aira, no acostumbrada a que la observasen de tal forma.

-M…Muchas gracias, Sebastian- el nerviosismo había vuelto a la chica, teniendo que dar algunas bocanadas de aire para bajar el color de sus mejillas, adoptando una actitud más tranquila luego de algunos cuantos minutos.

-Sin embargo, aún falta algo- y sin más se acercó hasta los pies de la joven, dejando a una de sus piernas tocar el suelo mientras la otra se doblaba en un ángulo de noventa grados. Con cuidado tomó el zapato derecho que se encontraba en el suelo, para comenzar a colocarlo en el pie correspondiente de su ama, en suaves y delicados movimientos que atraían la mirada de Aira con notable interés. Con agilidad le colocó el izquierdo, no habiéndole tomado más de cinco minutos el completar la acción. –Ahora sí, está completo- susurró el mayordomo, levantándose del suelo para observarle esta vez desde lo alto, haciendo sentir pequeña a Aira por la diferencia de alturas, aún más porque la joven se encontraba sentada aún en la camilla.

Sin mediar palabras a la nueva acción, Sebastian se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación, saliendo apenas un breve momento para luego entrar empujando lo que era una silla de ruedas color azul oscuro. La mirada de la joven Phantomhive se ensombreció al observar aquel artículo, soltando un pesado suspiro al ver que era inevitable la utilización de éste.

-Ayer fui a comprar esto, cuando se durmió. Me dediqué a elegir la más resistente y de modelo actual, digna para ser utilizada por mi joven ama- anunció la voz masculina, acercando la silla hasta un lado de la camilla.

-Muchas gracias- respondió la fémina con una pequeña sonrisa, agradecida de las molestias que se había tomado el contrario. Con esfuerzo se iba a bajar de la camilla, para acomodarse en la silla, sin embargo una mano enguantada la frenó en su actuar. -¿Qué sucede?-.

-Permítame- y, sin hacer esperar, pasó un brazo por los hombros femeninos mientras que el otro se deslizaba tras las rodillas de la chica, siendo cargada al estilo princesa por su mayordomo. Los colores volvieron a hacerse presentes en el rostro de Aira, quedándose estática en los brazos de aquel, que la depositaba en la silla sin esfuerzo alguno.

-Gracias- susurró la chica sin atreverse a mirarlo, acomodándose un poco en la mullida silla que ahora iba a ser su nueva forma de desplazamiento.

-No agradezca, joven ama. ¿Qué sería de mí, un mayordomo de los Phantomhive, si no pudiera cargar a su ama cuando lo necesita?- la vista de Aira fue atraída al moreno cuando hubiese dicho esas palabras, ganándose una sonrisa por parte de él, que rondaba entre la falsedad y la coquetería, lo que bajó inmediatamente el carmín de las mejillas de ella.

Sin dudas Sebastian era más guapo que cualquier otro chico que hubiese conocido (Tampoco es que hubiese conocido a tantos, si la mayoría del tiempo se la pasaba encerrada en la mansión), sin embargo, cuando Aira observaba aquella sonrisa que solía dar el demonio, aquella falsa y casi hipócrita, no podía evitar la tristeza; tristeza de no recibir algo más verdadero. Aunque lo comprendía, dudaba que un demonio pudiese sentir algo tan mundano como lo eran los sentimientos, así que se limitaría a acostumbrarse al semblante de su mayordomo, ya que debería estar a su lado hasta que su propósito no sea cumplido.

-Sebastian, vámonos- ya recompuesta, pidió a su mayordomo aquello, dejando a sus propias manos apoyadas en el regazo mientras era el pelinegro el que empujaba la silla desde la zona posterior, abandonando la habitación con su joven ama, hacia lo que sería el funeral de los padres de ésta.


	5. Capítulo 4: Ese mayordomo, considerado

Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece, es propiedad de YANA TOBOSO.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capítulo 4: Ese mayordomo, considerado.

El cementerio se encontraba con una cantidad regular de personas, presenciando el funeral de los dueños de la compañía Funtom. Entre ellos se podían observar a la mayoría de nacionalidad inglesa, siendo familiares que habían viajado con la intención de "despedirse" de aquellos que habían sido protagonistas de tan trágico accidente.

Aira se encontraba en primera fila, acompañada en todo momento de Sebastian, que era el que se encargaba de empujar la silla de ruedas que utilizaba la castaña para desplazarse. No se habían hecho esperar las palabras de consuelo y el pésame de quienes habían asistido cuando la hubiesen visto llegar, teniendo que responder a cada buen deseo con una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento. Agradecía el hecho de que se hayan tomado la molestia de viajar durante tantas horas sólo para aquel funeral, pudiendo encontrarse con algunos familiares que no había visto desde pequeña o que, incluso, aún no tenía la dicha de conocer. Hubiese preferido otro motivo para el reencuentro, sin embargo la vida se encarga de juntar a la familia como más le guste, pudiendo considerarse tal capricho como cruel; mas no era algo que pensaría en ese momento.

Ya todos se encontraban reunidos alrededor de los ataúdes que contenían los cuerpos de la madre y el padre de la joven chica, escuchando las palabras de aquel párroco que habían contratado para la despedida. Sin dudas, si hubiese estado en otro momento, se hubiese reído un poco frente al leve fruncimiento que mantenía Sebastian en el rostro, a causa de lo que tenía que estar presenciando siendo él un ente demoniaco.

-Si te molesta el lugar, puedes esperar más lejos; te llamaré cuando necesite de ti- había murmurado la ojiazul en un susurro, no queriendo interrumpir y sabiendo que el mayordomo podría escuchar gracias a sus habilidades.

-No se preocupe, joven ama, mi deber es estar a su lado- había simplemente contestado el moreno, sin darle mucha importancia a su leve molestia. Su propósito era servir a la Phantomhive que quedaba en Japón, aún si eso implicaba soportar las molestas palabras que aquel hombre que se encontraba al frente, pronunciaba con decisión.

Aquel discurso había durado casi media hora más, palabras que la muchacha no había podido asimilar puesto que su mente se encontraba en otro lugar. No hubiese salido de su trance, si no hubiera sentido un leve golpe en su brazo, trayéndola a la realidad. Alzó la mirada para ver de quién se trataba, encontrándose con que unos ojos carmín la miraban con curiosidad.

-Joven ama, quieren que diga unas palabras para poder finalizar- no había entendido bien a qué se refería, no hasta girar su cabeza y notar que todos los presentes se encontraba con la vista sobre ella, esperando a que actuara.

Volvió sus ojos al párroco, el que le indicó con un pequeño gesto a que se acercara junto a él. Estaba llevando las manos a las ruedas de la silla para poder empujarse por sí misma, cuando sintió que ésta se desplazaba sin su ayuda, siendo obra del mayordomo que la había estado acompañando. Soltó un leve suspiro de resignación, esperando a ser acomodada en el lugar señalado para poder iniciar. No sabía que decir, mas iba a tener que improvisar para salir victoriosa de la situación.

-Mi nombre es Aira Phantomhive, supongo que ya la mayoría lo sabe. Venía en el automóvil con mis padres cuando ocurrió el accidente, razón por la que ahora me encuentro de esta forma, sin la movilidad de mis piernas- se había detenido para coger un poco de aire, nerviosa de lo que tenía que hacer. No estaba acostumbrada a que tantas personas la observaran, consecuencia de una vida que sólo se limitaba a los jardines de la mansión. –Lamentablemente mis padres perdieron más que sólo la movilidad de sus piernas, lo que perdieron fue la movilidad de la vida, vida que se les fue arrebatada en un momento que no debería hacer ocurrido- le estaba costando seguir hablando, las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos, sin tener la intención de dejarlas salir; no ahora.

-Sin embargo, no decaeré. Me encargaré de llevar este apellido a lo más alto, así como también la compañía Funtom. Puedo ser joven, quizás mucho para algunos, pero este negocio era la vida misma para mi padre, y es algo que me corresponde como su hija llevar- continuó hablando, decidida, evitando que su voz demostrara algún otro sentimiento. –Seré alguien de quienes mis padres puedan estar orgullosos en donde quiera que estén, así que, por favor, cuiden de mí- a sus últimas palabras le acompañó una inclinación hacia el frente de su torso, observando por el rabillo de su flequillo que Sebastian realizaba la misma acción desde su posición. Se incorporó luego a su lugar original, observando las expresiones de aquel público que había sido testigo de las palabras dichas; algunas eran lástima, otros de confianza, unos pocos de temor, sin embargo podía sentir el apoyo de su familia, lo que provocó una sensación de tranquilidad en ella. Con un leve movimiento de su mano derecha le indicó al moreno que la volviera a desplazar hasta el puesto que había estado ocupando en un principio, siendo dada por finalizada la ronda de palabras.

Aira observó al párroco que indicaba a los hombres que se encontraban con los ataúdes a que prosiguieran, los que captaron la orden en silencio, comenzando a bajar los cuerpos en el lugar que correspondía a la familia. Algunos de los presentes se acercaron para lanzar distintas flores al lugar, a lo que la chica alzó una mano hacia su compañero, quien le entregó dos flores, aquellas que había pedido antes de ir al funeral. Sentía una presión en su pecho mientras observaba cómo los ataúdes desaparecían de su vista, para luego comenzar a ser cubiertos por tierra. Era como si una parte de ella fuese enterrada también, junto a sus padres.

Esperó a que el trabajo hubiese estado hecho, para ser empujada hasta el lugar, depositando sobre la tumba sus respectivas flores: "Iris Blanco". Cuando hubieron salido del hospital con Sebastian, le dio la orden al mayordomo de conseguir aquellas flores costara lo que costara, a lo que fue aceptada por él con su típica frase inglesa y demorándose menos de medio hora en volver con el pedido, satisfecho de haber cumplido con el pedido de su ama.

¿Por qué Aira había pedido específicamente esas flores? Por el significado que trae: Esperanza. La esperanza era lo último que se perdía y ella la mantenía en alto, intentando que siempre estuviera ahí para poder seguir con su vida, queriendo lograr lo que había dicho frente a todos; colocar en alto el apellido de los Phantomhive.

Tras un momento de aquello, y con todos ya dispersándose a quién sabe dónde, Aira pidió ser llevada hacia la mansión para descansar. Comenzaba a sentir el cuerpo pesado, ya entendía porque le habían dicho que necesitaría aún una semana de descanso por el accidente sufrido. Dejó que su espalda se apoyara en el respaldo de la silla mientras sus manos descansaban en su regazo, entrecerrando la mirada mientras era llevada por su mayordomo. Unas cuantas personas habían querido acercarse a ella, sin embargo Sebastian se encargaba de mencionarles que la chica necesitaba descansar, invitándoles para que la visitaran en una semana para conversar acerca de lo que quisieran en la mansión.

-No es necesario que los alejes, Sebastian. Han venido de lejos para esto, puedo atenderlos unos minutos- había comentado Aira, observando el camino que estaban tomando hacia la salida del cementerio.

-Debe descansar, joven ama. Yo me encargaré de lo demás- mencionó el de ojos carmín, bajando apenas la mirada hacia la silueta de la chica para notar el aura de cansancio que se posaba en ella. –Puede dormir ahora, la despertaré en cuánto lleguemos.

-Yo decidiré cuando dormir- se escuchó en un susurro, dando paso a la inconsciencia en ella.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lentamente los ojos azules fueron abiertos, los que se dedicaron a desplazarse por la habitación en la que se había despertado. Se le hacía familiar.

-Es mi… cuarto- murmuró, sentándose en un lento movimiento para poder mirar mejor a su alrededor. Según podía observar por la ventana que se encontraba cercana, estaba atardeciendo, ya que el exterior se teñía de colores naranjas y amarillos. -¿Cómo llegué aquí?

-Veo que ya ha despertado, joven ama- se expresó una voz masculina, ya conocida por Aira. Llevó sus ojos hacia la presencia que había entrado a la habitación, empujando un carrito que contenía la merienda.

-¿Hace cuánto llegamos?- se extrañó la castaña, no recordando más allá de estar desplazándose por el cementerio para salir.

-Hace algunas horas; se quedó profundamente dormida y no quise interrumpir su sueño, así que simplemente la traje hasta aquí- mencionó el contrario mientras acercaba una taza de té hacia la chica. –Espero no esté molesta.

-No, no, está bien. Muchas gracias- anunció recibiendo la taza con delicadeza, siendo respuesta a las palabras de él, además de la acción realizada recientemente.

-No agradezca, soy su mayordomo, es mi deber- una sonrisa se plasmó en los labiales del demonio, aquella típica de él.

-¿Dónde están los demás?- Aira había probado el té que se le había ofrecido, el cual se encontraba perfecto en dulzor. El sabor a Jazmín la inundó por completo, sabiendo que esa infusión había sido elegida a modo de tranquilizante.

-Haciendo sus labores. Cuando la vieron llegar, se preocuparon un poco e insistieron en cuidarla, sin embargo les pedí amablemente a que la dejaran descansar sin más, que luego serían informados de la situación- la chica no pudo reprimir una pequeña risa al imaginarse a Sebastian rodeado de todos los sirvientes, ya que sabía que ellos eran bastante territoriales consigo. Ya lo había notado cuando habían visitas y ellos se colocaban a la defensiva cuando se trataba de la "joven ama", lo que producía cierta ternura y diversión por lo que eran capaces de hacer.

-Tendrán que relajarse un poco, ahora serás tú el que esté a mi lado en todo momento, ¿No?- aquello lo había dicho sin pensar, dándose cuenta al final y avergonzándose por ello, lo que se pudo evidenciar en el carmín que había subido hasta las mejillas femeninas. Escuchó una melodiosa risa divertida, elevando la mirada al que había sido el productor de ello y viendo a Sebastian, el que se cubría los labios con una de sus enguantadas manos.

-Que adorable me ha salido, joven ama; avergonzándose de algo como eso, no sé cómo tomarlo- el moreno se estaba divirtiendo con las acciones que su contratista realizaba, notando la inexperiencia de ella a la hora de tener que comunicarse con los demás. Como ya la había observado desde la oscuridad durante tanto tiempo, sabía las razones del por qué se comportaba de aquella forma, mas se le hacía curioso ahora que podía ser el mismo el que interviniera para disfrutar de los momentos como esos.

-No me molestes, Sebastian- murmuró la joven en un tono un tanto infantil, inflando las sonrojadas mejillas cual niña pequeña mientras su rostro era movido hacia un costado. Soltó el aire luego de un momento, recordando lo que había ocurrido antes de llegar a la mansión.

Sus padres habían sido enterrados en el cementerio familiar, dando completamente por terminada toda opción de un "sueño". La realidad cayó por completo sobre Aira, la que no pudo reprimir esta vez las lágrimas, que caían como cascadas por sus mejillas. No había llorado antes porque se encontraban muchas personas desconocidas frente a ella, mas ahora estaba en la intimidad de su habitación.

-Llámeme cuando me necesite, joven ama. Me retiro- Sebastian se había limitado a dar una inclinación de la zona superior de su cuerpo, caminando hacia la salida de la habitación, sin embargo la voz de la chica lo detuvo de su acción.

-No te vayas- pidió la joven en un susurro suplicante, mientras las lágrimas seguían surcando su rostro. El moreno se giró sobre sus talones, caminando de vuelta hasta la cama de su ama, en donde se encontraba sentada y cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

Aira intentaba dejar de llorar, pero las lágrimas no querían dejar de salir, ante la razón de haber sido contenidas durante tanto tiempo. No quería que Sebastian la viera en ese estado, sin embargo no quería que se fuera, por miedo a quedarse sola.

-Si eso es lo que usted desea, joven ama- aceptó el de ojos carmín, posicionándose a un costado de la cama, con el cuerpo en dirección a ella. Con cuidado se sentó en el borde de ésta, sintiendo como en pocos minutos, un peso se encontraba en uno de sus hombros, a causa de la cabeza femenina. Se mantuvo quieto y en silencio, siendo un apoyo para la joven que seguía derramando tristes lágrimas, hasta que pasados unos minutos percibió que la atmósfera estaba más tranquila.

Si Sebastian hubiese sido el de décadas atrás, lo más probable es que no hubiese aceptado el quedarse con la muchacha hasta que no lo hubiese pedido con una "orden", sin embargo, el deseo final de la chica había sido el de "ser feliz", y como el contrato lo pedía, él tenía que hacer hasta lo imposible para que aquello se cumpliera. Si lo que había pedido recién la iba ayudar, entonces él tenía que aceptarlo.

-¿Está mejor, joven ama?- preguntó Sebastian girando apenas el rostro para observarla, notando que las lágrimas ya habían cesado de bajar.

Aira se enderezó, llevando las manos al rostro para poder despejarlo de aquella tristeza que había sacado por fin. Agradecía el silencio y la compañía del mayordomo mientras lloraba, demostrándoselo en una sonrisa que le dedicó luego.

-Sí, muchas gracias por quedarte- la sonrisa permanecía sincera en los labios de la joven, observando al chico que la acompañaba.

El mayordomo acercó una de sus manos hacia el rostro de su ama, sonriendo leve al ver como el carmín invadía las mejillas de ésta mientras él se encargaba de quitar aquellas traviesas lágrimas que no habían sido secadas por ella. Aira se sentía nerviosa por la cercanía y el toque del chico, no habiendo tenido antes mayor contacto que el de su padre y los sirvientes de la mansión, con quienes mantenía una actitud mucho más juguetona y traviesa, cual niña.

La mirada azulina se desplazó por la habitación, observando el carrito con comida y usando aquello como excusa, aun cuando no sintiera hambre.

-Se ve muy delicioso ese pastel, Sebastian. ¿Me lo puedes acercar?- intentó que la voz no le saliera temblorosa, pudiéndolo hacer a duras penas.

El mayordomo se levantó en silencio de la cama, acercándose al carrito y atrayéndolo luego hacia su ama, a quien le entregaría el plato con el trozo de pastel de chocolate.

-Sus cocineros se encargaron de él, dijeron que era a modo de bienvenida a la mansión- anunció el moreno, irguiéndose en una pose formal a un lado de la cama y acompañando a la joven mientras comía.

Los ojos de la chica se quedaron un momento quietos sobre aquel dulce, suspirando al final para partir un trozo y llevarlo dentro de la propia boca, pudiendo saborear el dulzor de aquel. Siempre le había gustado el chocolate, y era algo que sus sirvientes sabían, ya que la mimaban cada vez que podían, incluso a escondidas de sus propios padres.

-Está delicioso- murmuró con una pequeña sonrisa, sintiendo un leve calor en su pecho al darse cuenta de que aún tenía familia; quizás no de sangre, pero sí que la querían como una y que ella correspondía con el mismo sentimiento.

No demoró más de quince minutos en acabarse aquello, dándole luego el plato vacío a Sebastian, quien lo dejó finalmente sobre el carrito que ya tenía la anterior taza de té sin la infusión. El mayordomo estaba comenzando a salir del cuarto cuando escuchó que la fémina lo impedía, girándose apenas para observarla de lado.

-Sebastian, creo que nunca dije cuál iba a ser el tercer punto del contrato- mencionó la chica mientras miraba el exterior por la ventana, viendo que la oscuridad ya había hecho aparición, junto con las estrellas, para dar paso a la noche.

-No, antes de decírmelo, usted cayó desmayada- confirmó el mayordomo, prestando esta vez la suficiente atención a su contratista. Tenía que tener certeza del tercer punto, ya que no podría pasarlo a llevar por nada.

-Debería decírtelo, ¿No?- la Phantomhive mantuvo la vista en la ventana, sin querer observar al demonio, ya que de por si le ponía un poco nerviosa tener que mencionar el siguiente punto. Con cuidado dio una bocanada de aire, preparándose para hablar. –El primer punto es que estés conmigo como mi mayordomo, sin abandonarme. El segundo es que no me mientas, siempre me dirás la verdad… -recordó con firmeza, girando finalmente su rostro hacia el de ojos carmín, enfrentando aquellos orbes con los propios- El tercer y último punto es que no podrás estar con otra chica, no importa si es para recabar información o mera diversión, no podrás sucumbir a esos instintos carnales con ninguna otra chica; no quiero que juegues con las demás de esa forma. Es una orden.

Los ojos de Sebastian se iluminaron con el característico rosa brillante que lo convertía en demonio, bajando para que una de sus rodillas tocara el suelo mientras la otra se mantenía en un ángulo recto. Su mano derecha se posicionó sobre la zona izquierda de su pecho, mientras su torso se inclinaba en una elegante reverencia.

-Yes, my fair lady.


	6. Capítulo 5: Ese mayordomo, acierta

Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece, es propiedad de YANA TOBOSO.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capítulo 5: Ese mayordomo, acierta.

 _-Una semana después-_

Aira dormía plácidamente en su cama, cubierta por completo con las ropas, que la protegían del frío amanecer. Sin embargo, su sueño fue interrumpido por los tímidos rayos de sol, que entraban por su ventana al ser corridas las cortinas por su mayordomo.

-Es hora de levantarse, joven ama- anunció Sebastian con una suave voz, intentando no importunar demasiado el sueño de la fémina. Con cuidado silencioso había corrido las cortinas, dando paso a la luz que terminaría por traer "de vuelta" a la joven.

-Buenos días, Sebastian- se escuchó salir de entre los labios femeninos, sentándose para poder estirar los brazos hacia arriba, bostezando.

Mientras realizaba aquello, Sebastian salió un momento para volver a introducirse en la habitación, esta vez empujando un carrito que contenía el desayuno de la joven Phantomhive.

-Esta mañana le he traído un trozo de tartaleta de frutas, junto con un vaso de jugo natural de naranja y tostadas con queso crema- anunció en una cordial voz el moreno, acercando una bandeja con todos los alimentos nombrados para posicionarla en el regazo de la chica.

Aira admiraba cada cosa con brillo en los ojos, maravillada por el delicioso desayuno que le había traído su mayordomo. No le extrañó no ver una taza de té para la mañana, ya que ella misma le había pedido a Sebastian que se la diera después del baño diario, con la intención de relajarla.

Desde hace una semana que la joven se encontraba en cama, a petición del doctor que había ordenado su reposo absoluto durante aquellos siete días. Hoy tenía una visita de aquel para hacer un último chequeo y así obtener definitivamente el alta.

-¿A qué hora viene el doctor?- preguntó Aira a su acompañante, sin mirarle ya que estaba concentrada partiendo un trozo de la tartaleta para luego comerlo, extasiada por el dulzor que le proporcionaba dicho alimento.

-A eso de las cinco de la tarde, joven ama- la tranquilidad era palpable en su tono de voz, erguido a un costado de la cama de su contratista, como un fiel sirviente, a la espera de que aquella terminara de desayunar para poder llevarse las cosas.

-Aún queda bastante tiempo, apenas son las nueve de la mañana- susurró más para sí misma, elevando la mirada al reloj de pared que se encontraba frente a su cama. Lo único que podía hacer desde que había vuelto del funeral de sus padres, era descansar en su aburrida habitación. Estaba segura que pronto olvidaría cómo es el exterior si seguía así.

Siguió comiendo su desayuno en silencio, hasta que pasados veinte minutos terminó con todo. La bandeja fue retirada por Sebastian, el cual realizó una última reverencia para luego salir con el carrito a cuestas, no sin antes escuchar un "Gracias" que había murmurado Aira.

Nuevamente el cuerpo femenino fue acomodado en la cama, con el fin de hacerla descansar. Ya que no podía hacer más, decidió que Morfeo se hiciese presente para llevarla durante unas horas, disfrutando del placentero momento que le era proporcionado por sus cómodas almohadas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Habían pasado ya cuatro horas desde que Aira se durmió, volviendo a ser interrumpida por el mayordomo de negro que la servía.

-Joven ama, despierte, ya ha dormido demasiado- susurró Sebastian muy cerca del oído femenino, provocando que la chica entreabriera la mirada un poco adormilada, sin fijarse en aquellos pocos centímetros que la separaban del rostro demoniaco. Cuando hubo de despertado bien, no pudo evitar el sonrojo que subiría a sus mejillas, apenada por aquel momento.

Sebastian no pudo reprimir una pequeña risilla divertida ante la reacción de su ama, enderezándose mientras su mano derecha cubría levemente sus propios labios; típico gesto del "simple" mayordomo. –Es tan divertida, joven ama- se atrevió a agregar aquel, observando fijo el bulto que se había formado bajo las sábanas, que denotaban la posición fetal en la que se encontraba la chica.

-N… No me molestes, Sebastian- recriminó la castaña con la voz ahogada por las almohadas, descubriéndose mientras intentaba bajar el color de sus mejillas con constantes inhalaciones rápidas. Se sentó con ayuda del moreno, acomodando los cojines en su espalda para que pudiera descansar en ellos y no forzar así su columna.

-Ya sabe cómo debe "pedirme" las cosas- Sebastian mencionó aquella situación sin preocupaciones, sabiendo que Aira no era capaz de pedir algo así como "orden".

Y era verdad, Aira sabía que debía dar la "orden" para que aquello se cumpliera, pero no utilizaría ese poder para que todos sus caprichos se hicieran realidad. Ella era "diferente", prefería que el contrario actuase la mayor parte del tiempo a su antojo, simplemente respetando las tres primeras condiciones del contrato, que eran las importantes.

-No es justo- un bufido escapó de los labiales femeninos y cruzó los brazos en un momento de enojo un tanto infantil, siendo observada por dos orbes carmín que analizaban la situación con notable descaro. Aquella molestia se disipó a los pocos minutos, llevando la azulina mirada a la ajena, curiosa. -¿Qué traes de almuerzo?- y es que una de las cosas a las que no se podía resistir, era a la comida, sobre todo la que preparaba aquel mayordomo suyo.

-Hoy traje algo más liviano, siendo una tarta de vegetales, cubierta con crema blanca y un vaso de arándanos natural- mientras decía cada cosa, acercaba la bandeja con el alimento hacia el regazo de la ojiazul, con cuidado de que no se cayera ante la "torpeza" de la chica.

Aira posó su fija mirada en la comida, deseosa de probar ya aquello que se encontraba en sus piernas. –Gracias por la comida- murmuró bajo, partiendo un trozo de la tarta para llevarlo a su boca y degustarlo. Los ojos de la castaña a se iluminaron de enseguida, saboreando el placentero alimento. –Esto está delicioso, Sebastian- alagó la chica con una sonrisa, mientras seguía comiendo.

-Como un sirviente de los Phantomhive, ¿Qué sería de mí si no pudiera hacer algo como esto?- la típica sonrisa se formó en los labiales del moreno, colocándose a un costado de la cama para esperar durante lo que demoraba su ama en almorzar, atento a los movimientos de ésta y "divirtiéndose" con las reacciones que daba con cada mordida a la tarta.

Pasaron alrededor de veinte minutos cuando el plato y el vaso quedaron vacíos, siendo retirados por el mayordomo.

-Muchas gracias por la comida, Sebastian- anunció la castaña, observando los movimientos que el mayordomo realizaba para después salir de la habitación. Sin embargo, antes de lo último, fue llamado por Aira. –Por cierto, ¿Puedes llamar a una de las sirvientas? Me quiero dar un baño antes de que venga el doctor- pidió tranquila, sonriéndole levemente.

-Sigo preguntándome por qué no me deja ayudarla, si ese es mi trabajo- una de las cejas del azabache se alzó con curiosidad, reteniendo una sonrisa divertida al saber cómo era que respondería su ama.

-No puedes hacerlo… idiota- el último insulto lo susurró bajo, sin recordar que el que estaba frente a ella era un demonio con cualidades más allá de las humanas, por lo que alcanzaba a escuchar a pesar de la distancia que los separaban. El sonrojo coloreaba las mejillas de Aira, avergonzada por lo que su mayordomo le había dicho.

-Está bien, joven ama. Pero algún día tendrá que aceptar mí ayuda en ese sentido, ya que soy el único que podrá acceder a usted- aquello había sido dicho con convicción, provocando que el sonrojo de Aira fuese más pronunciado.

-Sólo ve a donde tengas que ir, y llama a la sirvienta- la chica infló las mejillas cual niña pequeña, desviando el rostro para que no pudiese seguir observando el color que poseía. Sólo escuchó una pequeña risa para luego dar paso al sonido que realiza la puerta al abrirse y cerrarse, informándole así que estaba sola en la habitación.

La joven se atrevió a soltar un suspiro de agotamiento, y es que a veces le cansaba un poco tener esa clase de conversaciones con Sebastian, no estaba acostumbrada aún a sociabilizar con otra "gente", menos cuando ellos pertenecen al lado "oscuro", como lo era un demonio, por lo que tener que contraatacar le resultaba bastante trabajo.

No pudo seguir divagando ya que nuevamente se escuchó la puerta, dando paso a una de las sirvientas de la mansión. Aquella se adentró y se acercó a la chica de la cama, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Yo le ayudaré en su baño, señorita Aira- anunció la empleada, con aquel tono de voz que la mayoría del lugar utilizaban, es decir, demostrando el afecto que le tenían a la muchacha de ojos azules.

Aira no pudo reprimir una sonrisa para la sirvienta, sosteniéndose de los hombros de ella cuando ya la estaba ayudando a salir de la cama, con intenciones de que se pudiera sentar en la silla de ruedas que se encontraba a un costado. Odiaba no poder valerse por sí misma en esas situaciones, quería a sus piernas móviles de vuelta, pero sabía que sería difícil que algo así sucediera, ni siquiera una operación garantizaba su mejoría e, incluso, existía la posibilidad de que perdiera la vida en el intento; ya lo había preguntado.

Al estar acomodada ya en el transporte, fue llevaba al baño, en donde se duchó con la ayuda de su acompañante "de turno". Aquella tarea fue hecha en unos treinta minutos, siendo llevada de vuelta a la habitación con una toalla rodeándole el cuerpo y sosteniéndole el empapado cabello, vislumbrando la ropa que se pondría tendida en la cama. Aquella correspondía a un vestido veraniego de color turquesa pálido, que llegaba hasta casi las rodillas y de caída floja.

Con cuidado se sentó esta vez en la cama cuando hubo de ser acercada, descubriéndose de la toalla para colocarse la ropa interior y posteriormente el vestido. La toalla del cabello fue retirada por la sirvienta, que tras eso, comenzaría a peinarla de forma suave y delicada, intentando no causar ningún tipo de dolor en su ama.

Casi por terminar con el largo cabello castaño, se sintió una vez más la puerta, dejando pasar al mayordomo de Aira.

-¿Ha terminado todo, joven ama?- preguntó Sebastian, mirando fijamente a la muchacha mencionada.

La sirvienta que se encontraba en el lugar no pudo reprimir un sonrojo al notar que Sebastian se encontraba en el lugar, y es que no podía evitarlo, el mayordomo era demasiado atractivo como para pasarlo de largo. Sin embargo, el moreno sólo estaba prestando atención a la joven Phantomhive, esperando a su respuesta.

-Sí, Sebastian, ya hemos acabo- anunció Aira con una sonrisa hacia su interlocutor, dirigiendo su cuerpo hacia la puerta, que era donde se encontraba él. La sirvienta realizó una reverencia y con algo de prisa salió de la habitación, siendo observada por la joven en la cama que la miraba con una ceja arqueada, sin saber el porqué de su apresurada huida. –Quizás qué le habrá pasado.

-Nada importante, joven ama. No se preocupe por nimiedades- respondió su mayordomo despreocupado, acercándose a la cama para ayudar a Aira a acomodarse, dejando una vez más las almohadas tras ella para que descansara su espalda.

-¿Qué hora es ya, Sebastian?- no tenía mucho más que hacer, sólo esperar a la llegada del doctor para la revisión que tendría.

-Casi las tres y media, joven ama- contestó el aludido, terminando de acomodar a su señorita. Tras eso le depositó un libro en el regazo, sabiendo que se aburriría sin mucho que hacer en la habitación. –Me he tomado la osadía de traerle esta lectura para que pase la hora, conociéndola, se aburrirá durante el tiempo que queda para que llegue el doctor.

Aira tomó el grueso libro con ambas manos, observándolo con curiosidad. Sin esperar más observó la contratapa, leyendo la sinopsis que suelen traer los libros en aquel lugar. El rostro de la más joven se iba iluminando poco a poco, entusiasmada con la historia que se plasmaban en las páginas.

-Muchísimas gracias, de seguro me encantará- y sin esperar más, comenzó a leer bajo la atenta mirada carmín del mayor, sin embargo no le tomó importancia, dejándose llevar por cada palabra que la llevaba a un nuevo mundo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El mundo de la lectura consumió a Aira durante un poco más de una hora, siendo interrumpida finalmente por Sebastian cuando faltaban diez minutos para la cita con el doctor.

-Joven ama, quedan diez minutos para las cinco, el doctor llegará en cualquier momento- el moreno, para llamar la atención de la chica, posó una de sus manos en el hombro cercano de aquella, suavemente para no causar una conmoción al "traerla" de vuelta.

-¡Ah!…- un leve jadeo de sorpresa se escapó de los labiales femeninos, saliendo de aquel ensueño que la traía envuelta el libro que leía. Sus ojos se posaron en el mayordomo, el cuál volvía a su posición anterior, es decir, a un costado de la cama de Aira.

Aún un tanto conmocionada, la chica se acomodó un poco más en la cama, un tanto adolorida por pasar tanto tiempo en una sola posición. Y es que de verdad el libro la había atrapado.

" _Una valiente chica se adentra al corazón del amazonas, realizando miles de hazañas para conseguir el corazón de cristal, un artilugio que contenía el líquido que salvaría a su pueblo de un virus que había aparecido de la "nada". Es así como crece cada día, con cada experiencia nueva que experimenta. Además, conoce nuevos compañeros, que la ayudarán a realizar aquella ardua tarea"._

Aira quería soñar, y en su imaginación ella misma era la que realizaba tales acciones con tanta maestría. Por eso seguía atrapada en la lectura, porque ella quería verse reflejada en el personaje protagonista de la historia.

-Joven ama, ¿Se encuentra bien?- la atención de la castaña fue captada nuevamente por el mayordomo, observando ya que el doctor se encontraba a un lado de él.

-Yo… lo lamento, ¿Llegó hace mucho?- preguntó un tanto apenada por la situación, riñéndose internamente por la equivocación sufrida.

-No, acabo de pasar- el doctor le dedicó una sonrisa a la chica, intentando tranquilizarla. Con movimientos lentos y cuidadosos se acercó a ella, comenzando con la revisión que permitiría dar el alta.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Está todo bien, las heridas han cicatrizado casi del todo y no quedan contusiones. Definitivamente puedo darle el alta, señorita Phantomhive. Enhorabuena- anunció el especialista, entregando el papel que notificaba aquello de forma oficial.

Aira recibió aquello con una sonrisa en los labios, dando una leve inclinación de cabeza en modo de agradecimiento. –Muchas gracias por todo lo que ha hecho por mí, doctor.

-Está bien, señorita. Ha sido un gusto haber tratado con usted. Si me disculpa, tengo otra revisión en unos minutos y ya estoy llegando tarde- se disculpó el doctor con un poco de pena por ser descortés, sin embargo tenía que estar puntual en cada cita.

Después de una breve despedida de parte de ambos, Sebastian acompañó al hombre hasta la entrada, dejando sola un momento a Aira. Ésta, actuando en la solitaria habitación, se dispuso a acostarse esta vez, mirando el techo con un poco más de ánimo. Con cuidado alzó el libro para poder observarlo, sonriendo aún más al ver la tapa, en donde se mostraba la silueta de una mujer en medio de los árboles del amazonas.

-Veo que le gustó el libro, joven ama- Sebastian había entrado luego de haber golpeado la puerta sin tener respuesta, decidiendo pasar simplemente. Se acercó lento, observando las acciones que realizaba la joven postrada.

-Sí, es muy entretenido, muchas gracias por haberlo traído- respondió aquella, sin despegar los ojos del libro que sostenía frente a su rostro. Definitivamente, ese sería su nuevo libro favorito.

-No hay de qué, sabía que llamaría su atención, por eso lo escogí personalmente- un tono sugestivo fue el que empleó el demonio, sonriendo de forma ladina, un tanto coqueto.

Los ojos azules no se demoraron en ser posados sobre los rojos, sintiendo nuevamente como el sonrojo subía hasta las mejillas femeninas, como varias veces había ocurrido ese día.

-N… No lo digas así- recriminó la castaña, desviando el rostro a un costado. Con cuidado dejó el libro en la mesita que estaba al costado de su cama, acomodándose una vez más para dormir. Aún era temprano y no había comido, pero ya se sentía cansada por las emociones vividas ese día. –Sebastian, me dormiré ya. Mañana comenzaremos con el verdadero trabajo, por fin podré salir de la cama, así que debes estar preparado.

-Sí, joven ama- el mayordomo realizó una reverencia, tanto de aceptación como de despedida. –Buenas noches.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Muchísimas gracias para todos aquellos que comentan la historia 3.**

 **Por otro lado, respecto al último punto que había dado Aira para el contrato, es necesario aclarar que lo hizo porque tenía la sospecha de que Sebastian haría cualquier cosa para realizar una orden de su amo/a, y sabiendo cómo son los sentimientos de una chica (incluso sabiendo que si a ella le pasara le dolería), pidió aquello. En realidad es más un "No quiero que juegues con los sentimientos de una mujer", pero dicho de otra forma(?). Ya saben que Aira es alguien realmente "tranquila" y "dulce", por lo que se preocupa demasiado por el resto :c**

 **Well… nuevamente gracias a todos, tanto lectores como quienes comentan. Recuerden hacer esto último, por favor, para saber en qué puedo mejorar y si es que les gusta la historia. Incluso podrían darme ideas para continuar~**

 **Sin más que agregar, me despido.**

 **¡HASTA LA PRÓXIMA!**

 **Y antes que se me olvide: ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO A TODOS! 3**


	7. Capítulo 6: Ese mayordomo, apoya

Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece, es propiedad de YANA TOBOSO.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capítulo 6: Ese mayordomo, apoya.

En un estudio se podía observa a cierta castaña en busca de unos papeles, sentada en aquella silla que intentaba sustituir la inexistente movilidad de sus extremidades inferiores. Aquel día se había despertado a la hora habitual, aseándose con parsimonia bajo el cuidado de una de las sirvientas y posteriormente ayudada con la vestimenta diaria, que en aquel caso, correspondía a un vestido de manga larga, apenas dos dedos más arriba de la rodilla en largo. El día estaba nublado, provocando que una brisa fría estuviera presente aun cuando la calefacción de la mansión estaba encendida, con el fin de temperar el ambiente.

Unos calmados golpes en la puerta llamaron la atención de Aira, soltando un "Adelante" en un tono de voz lo suficientemente alto como para ser escuchado desde afuera, momento en que la puerta se abriría para dar paso a un mayordomo vestido de negro que empujaba un carrito, movilizando una bandeja que contenía una taza y una tetera, indicando que era hora de su té, el que no había bebido durante el desayuno.

-Traigo su té, joven ama- informó el moreno en una pequeña reverencia, acercándose luego hacia el escritorio de la Phantomhive, en donde depositaría la taza para verter el té luego.

-Qué bien huele, Sebastian- la joven no pudo cerrar un momento los ojos, inhalando el aroma que desprendía el té con tan sólo ser vertido en aquella, visible, costosa taza. Con cuidado tomó el objeto desde el asa al ser llenado, acercándolo a sus labios y dando un pequeño sorbo, intentando no quemarse. Un dulzor invadió su boca, reconfortando su fría anatomía con el calor del té. –Té Ceylan, ¿No? Y con un poco de leche; supongo que debiste saber que lo amargo no va realmente conmigo- y al terminar la oración, una pequeña risilla divertida se escapó de entre los labiales femeninos, dando un nuevo sorbo al té y dejando luego la taza en su lugar, para que se enfriara un poco.

-Por supuesto, debo saber todos los gustos de mi joven ama, es una regla esencial de todo mayordomo- aceptó tranquilo el de ojos carmesí, dedicando una pequeña sonrisa a su contratista, la cual habría de ignorarle al no estar prestando atención, puesto que había vuelto a la tarea de buscar los papeles de un principio. –Si puedo ser de ayuda, ¿Qué es lo que está buscando?

-Papeles- indicó la joven casi al instante, sonrojándose tras eso por su momento de divagación; era obvio que buscaba papeles, se podía notar en el escritorio atiborrado de ellos. –Documentos de Fantom. Ahora que me han dado el alta, debería comenzar con los procedimientos para la presidencia de la compañía, sé que soy joven para el cargo, pero es mi deber tomar la responsabilidad, aun cuando no sea aceptada del todo como cabecilla.

El mayor, con cuidado, fijó su vista en toda la extensión del escritorio, tomando, tras unos minutos, una carpeta que por poco caía del lugar. -¿Será esta?- preguntó al aire, abriendo aquella para dar una pequeña hojeada a los papeles que archivaba. La vista azulina se dirigió a lo que sostenían las enguantadas manos, provocando que sus orbes se abrieran un poco más de lo normal. Había estado buscando esos papeles de hace horas, y aquel mayordomo sólo llegaba y los encontraba como si nada, mejor hubiese sido pedirle ayuda desde el inicio, así no habría perdido tanto tiempo.

-Exactamente esos, gracias por encontrarlos- una sonrisa agradecida se plasmó en los labiales de la fémina, la cual dedicaría al moreno al momento de que éste le entregara la carpeta con los documentos necesarios. Sin esperar más, Aira comenzó a revisar los papeles mientras su espalda descansaba contra el respaldo de la silla; no había tomado en cuenta el cansancio que le causaría estar buscando aquellas hojas en su condición, sobre todo porque el escritorio tenía un tamaño bastante considerable, y la anatomía de la chica tenía que estar bastante inclinada hacia el frente para alcanzar todo lo que necesitaba. Una sonrisa se hizo presente, una vez más, en sus labios, alzando la vista hacia su acompañante, que se encontraba observándola en todo momento. –Prepara el auto pequeño, Sebastian; debemos partir-.

-Yes, my fair lady.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Faltaban pocos minutos para llegar al edificio de la compañía y Aira estaba nerviosa desde que habían salido de la mansión. Sebastian se encontraba en el volante, manejando el automóvil como si siempre hubiese estado en uno y no como si hubiese aprendido apenas ese día, y así había sido. El mayordomo no había conducido antes, pero apenas fueron suficiente unos minutos de reconocimiento del sistema de aquel para que lo dominara casi al instante, transformándose en un experto en la conducción. Sin embargo, la joven no se encontraba nerviosa ante la situación aquella, confiaba bastante en el moreno; lo que la ponía en ese estado era que no sabía exactamente cómo comportarse frente a los demás en la compañía.

El auto se detuvo frente a un alto edificio, el que tenía impreso en letras bastante grandes el nombre de "Funtom", indicando que ahí se realizaban las operaciones de la tan grande compañía de juguetes. Sebastian se bajó del auto y en un grácil movimiento abrió la puerta trasera de su mismo lado, a donde Aira se acercó gracias a sus manos. El mayordomo abrió la cajuela y de ahí sacó la silla de ruedas, cerrando y volviendo donde la joven, a quien ayudaría a sentarse en ella.

-Gracias- susurró en una voz bastante débil, intimidada un poco por lo imponente que se veía el edificio frente a ella. Sin pensar tomó la mano del mayordomo, intentando darse valor. –Ni se te ocurra dejarme sola, Sebastian- murmuró más para sí misma, pero sabiendo que el aludido escucharía de igual forma.

-No se preocupe, joven ama; no la dejaré por ningún motivo- respondió el de orbes carmín, dando un sutil agarre a la mano de la fémina, la cual, al sentirlo, volvería a la "realidad", soltando la mano enguantada con prisa, bastante sonrojada y bajando el rostro, intentando ocultarlo con su cabello.

Con una pequeña risilla divertida, Sebastian comenzó a empujar de la silla, adentrándose en el edificio junto a Aira, que miraba todo el lugar en un leve reconocimiento. Con lentitud, la castaña fue llevada hasta recepción, en donde estaba una chica joven, rubia, que era la encargada del lugar en el que se encontraba.

-¿Qué desean?- preguntó aquella chica con una aguda voz, observando a la pareja, sin embargo, la atención verdadera era netamente en el mayordomo, que se encontraba a las espaldas de Aira, con las manos empuñadas en la zona correspondiente de la silla para ejercer la fuerza necesaria en empujar.

-Buenas tardes, necesitamos ver a los encargados de la compañía- anunció Aira con una sutil voz, haciendo caso omiso a las miradas que la rubia le brindaba a su compañero. La aludida llevó esta vez los orbes hacia la ojiazul, observándola atenta.

-Dudo que una niña tenga algo importante que decir a los encargados. Y aún si así fuera, necesitarían una cita para ser atendidos- murmuró esta con un leve tono de molestia, sin prestar demasiada atención nuevamente a la que se encontraba en la silla de ruedas.

Aira, ya exasperada, se sentó lo más recta posible, apoyando las manos en su regazo en una solemne postura. –Soy Aira Phantomhive, dueña de la compañía Funtom. Avísele a todos los encargados que me encuentro en el lugar para una reunión urgente.- mencionó la joven Phantomive en una firma voz.

La recepcionista abrió los ojos más de lo normal al saber la identidad de la chica. Con prisa cogió el teléfono para informar de la situación, sonriendo cuando hubo de terminar la llamada. –Dicen que puede pasar, señorita Phantomhive. Y lamento lo ocurrido hace un momento- se notaba que en realidad no lo lamentaba, simplemente quería evitarse problemas con una "niña", sobre todo cuando esa niña era capaz de quitarle el buen trabajo que tenía y dejarla en la calle sin piedad. Sin embargo, era claro que Aira no era capaz de eso, así que simplemente se limitó a asentir con la cabeza en respuesta, siendo empujada luego por un silencioso Sebastian que simplemente había estado observando la situación, queriendo conocer todas las facetas que su joven contratante podía mostrar. Sin culpa ignoró todas las insinuaciones de la trabajadora, pasando de largo con su ama hacia el lugar al que tenían que llegar.

Si Sebastian hubiese sido el de antes, lo más seguro que hubiera hasta "coqueteado" como juego con la rubia, sin embargo, tenía que respetar el tercer punto del contrato actual, lo que le impedía jugar con las mujeres. Y tampoco es que fuese un problema para él, en realidad no le importaba en lo más mínimo aquello; se estaba divirtiendo bastante con Aira, y era suficiente para él. Lo demás era mero deseo mundano, cosa que no necesitaba.

Con tranquilidad abordaron el ascensor, o al menos eso es lo que quería aparentar la chica, ya que por dentro se encontraba bastante nerviosa e insegura. Pero esta misión era algo que debía de hacer ella, como la descendiente actual de los Phantomhive.

Con un pequeño aviso, Sebastian llamó la atención de Aira, quien observó las puertas del ascensor abrirse para dejarles salir de dicho lugar, y así dar paso a un largo pasillo, en donde irían pasando por varias puertas hasta la que debiera ser del salón principal de juntas administrativas.

-¿Está lista, joven ama? –susurró el mayordomo, inclinándose a un costado de la joven para poder observarle desde un poco más cerca.

La de orbes azules dio una bocanada de aire, elevando luego la vista hacia la carmín con el fin de enfrentarse a él. –Vamos, Sebastian-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dos horas había durado la junta, la que estuvo llena de emociones. En total eran siete personas, donde el más joven no superaba los veintidós años mientras que el mayor tendría a lo menos unos sesenta. Eran seis hombres y una mujer, la cual era la más "centrada", o al menos de lo que se pudo observar en esa reunión. De los siete, cuatro estaban a favor de que Aira se hiciera cargo, siempre y cuando también pensara en la opinión de los presentes, entre ellos la mujer que representaba unos treinta y cinco años. Los restantes tres estaban completamente en contra, escépticos sobre la situación y desconfiados de la inexperiencia de la joven chica de quince años.

Aira había tenido que explicar y argumentar sobre su posición. Como dueña de la compañía tenía el poder suficiente como para que la dejaran en el lugar a pesar de todo, sin embargo ella quería el apoyo de los presentes y trabajar con ellos, así como lo había hecho su padre.

Al final, después de dos horas habían aceptado, a regañadientes los que no querían, pero aceptado igual. También, había tenido que explicar la compañía de Sebastian, el que estaría con ella en todo momento, en primera por su "condición", y en segunda porque era su "persona" de confianza, necesitaba una mano derecha en ese tipo de "trabajo".

Como acuerdo entre los presentes en la reunión, Aira iría a la compañía una vez por semana, exactamente los días lunes, para enterarse de lo que se estaba haciendo. El papeleo se lo llevarían a la mansión para que trabajase más a gusto. En todo momento de la reunión pudo sentir la mirada de los presentes, asumiendo que lo que más observaban era aquella silla de ruedas en la que estaba postrada. No le gustaban ese tipo de miradas, pero debía aguantar, no era de su estilo perder el control de sus emociones, no en un sentido "negativo".

Así, pasada la junta, Aira fue llevada por Sebastian hacia fuera de la compañía, en donde sería subida al auto en el que habían viajado para ir a la mansión de vuelta. Durante el camino, la quinceañera observó por la ventana, sin realmente prestar atención, puesto que su mente estaba invadida de recuerdos. Ni siquiera había escuchado cuando el mayordomo había informado acerca de la llegada a su destino, su pensamiento recién volvió al presente cuando se sintió cargar, dándose cuenta de que estaba en los brazos del moreno, quien la observaba con una pequeña ceja arqueada ante la abstracción de su ama.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- se atrevió a preguntar aquel, recorriendo a la joven con la mirada e intentando saber qué era lo que le sucedía.

Por otro lado, el rostro de Aira se encontraba teñido completamente de un sonrojo perceptible, frunciendo apenas el ceño en una molestia un tanto infantil, al verse "pillada". –Estoy bien, Sebastian. Puedes bajarme ya-.

-No se ve realmente bien, así que la llevaré así hasta su habitación. Le diré a uno de los sirvientes que saque la silla del auto mientras yo la llevo a usted- dictaminó el moreno, fijando sus ojos serios en ella, en una actitud que Aira no podría contradecir aun cuando ella era la ama. Soltó un bufido de rendición, cruzándose de brazos mientras era cargada por el mayordomo, el que había informado a uno de los sirvientes que había salido a recibir a la joven, para que llevase la silla hasta el cuarto de ella.

El demonio no pudo retener una sonrisa divertida al mirar la actitud que la señorita estaba teniendo, disfrutando de las reacciones que podía provocar en ella, sacándola de aquel marco que la caracterizaba como una recatada jovencita. Quería descubrir cada lado que ella poseía, y quería ser a quien ella se los mostrara de su propio gusto. Eran sentimientos egoístas, sí, ¿Pero es que acaso un ser infernal como él, se guiaba por lo considerado "bueno"? Simplemente se dejaba guiar por su sentir.

Llegando al lugar destinado, Sebastian depositó la anatomía de la fémina en la cómoda cama, la que se acomodó semi sentada, apoyando la espalda en los cojines que fueron amoldados por el mayordomo antes.

-Temo que la hora del almuerzo se pasó con todo lo acontecido, espero me disculpe- fue lo primero que dijo el mayordomo al haberse alejado unos pasos de la cama, pudiendo así realizar una reverencia de disculpas en una perfecta inclinación de noventa grados. –Sin embargo, traeré algo liviano para usted, no puede quedarse sin comer-.

-Estoy bien, Sebastian. Puedo aguantar hasta la cena- la voz de la joven fue despreocupada, acompañado de un movimiento de mano que le restaba importancia a la situación. Sin embargo, el rostro del moreno se endureció al escuchar esa respuesta, observándola cuando ya hubo de erguirse.

-No, usted debe alimentarse, joven ama. No puedo permitir que se quede sin comer, no es sano para usted- aquello fue dicho con una voz que no daba lugar a replicas, haciendo sentir pequeña a Aira, la que hizo un sonido con su lengua para luego girar el rostro hacia un costado.

-Está bien, como quieras- ordenó finalmente ella, en un comportamiento de niña. El de ojos carmín simplemente sonrió con un deje de superioridad, habiendo ganado aquella pequeña "discusión".

-Con su permiso- anunció con una nueva inclinación de su torso, caminando hacia la puerta, en dirección a la cocina.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No pasaron ni quince minutos cuando ya había vuelto aquel, empujando el típico carrito de comida que contenía un plato de ensalada, acompañado de un vaso lleno de jugo de naranja natural.

-Está lista su comida, joven ama. Por cierto, hay alguien que la busca en la sala- informó Sebastian, acercando la comida a ella y dejando la bandeja que había estado cargando en el regazo femenino.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó mientras observaba aquello del plato, sin prestar demasiada atención a las palabras dichas por la masculina voz.

-Su nombre es Erick Phantomhive- fue anunciado por el mayordomo. Un pequeño ruido se hizo presente en la, hasta ahora, silenciosa habitación, que fue producto del choque entre el tenedor que había estado sosteniendo Aira y el plato de comida. -¿Qué sucede, joven ama?

La expresión de Aira estaba entre la confusión y la vergüenza. Sus mejillas nuevamente habían adoptado un tono sonrojado, mientras que su corazón daba unos cuantos fuertes latidos, mostrando su nerviosismo.

-Es mi… prometido-.


End file.
